Sarló és kalapács
by DoraChristana
Summary: Oroszország élete gyökeresen megváltozik, mikor Szovjetunió színre lép. "Add át a hatalmad egy részét, hadd, hogy vezessem az országot, és akkor minden rendben lesz, hidd el."
1. Keserűség

A történet a két világháború között kezdődik, mikor Oroszországban polgárháború dúlt 1918. márciusától 1922.-ig, amikor is létrejött a Szovjetunió.

Ez a fejezet egyfajta prológusnak is felfogható. Szovjetunió OC karakter, a többi szereplőt is csak kölcsönvettem, néhol elég OOC-k lettek. ^^ Ez az első ilyen kisregény-szerűségem, úgyhogy kéretik elnézőnek lenni…

1\. Keserűség

Vége van. _Vége, vége, vége…_ Nem számított. Fülében még mindig visszhangzottak a kiáltások, lövések, utolsó sóhajok, látta, ahogy ártatlanok utolsó imája ajkukra fagy, mielőtt mozdulatlanná dermednének a hóban. A hó… régen fehér volt, bár néhanapján sáros, vagy latyakos, de a frissen hullott hó igazi fehér volt, de most amint földet ért vörösre festette a megannyi áldozat vére. Bár vége van a világháborúnak, számára legalábbis, attól még mindig sorra halnak, vérük öntözi a talajt, ám nyomában nem nő napraforgó.

Súlyos kabátok súrolják a csizmákat, melyek a havat tapossák, olykor kikerülik az akadályokat, köveket, holttesteket. Alattuk besüpped a hó, nyomaik viszont nem sokáig látszanak meg, hamarosan jön egy újabb hóvihar, és seprűként söpri el a lábnyomokat. Aztán pár lövés, és mindenki halott, belezuhannak a hideg hóba, de többé nem éreznek fagyot. Körülöttük minden vörössé válik, a hó, a kabátjuk, a kesztyű, mellyel sebükhöz kaptak rémületükben, egyedül arcuk lesz hófehér, mintha a színek cseréltek volna, a hó vérszínűvé, a nem is olyan régen hidegtől kipirult arcuk pedig falfehérre vált.

Pedig még élni akartak. Kevés az olyan, aki már nem, de ők mintha halottak is lettek volna, járásuk vontatott, lassú, mintha örökké fáradtak lennének, szemük fénytelen, hangjuk nemtörődöm. De aki életben akart maradni harcolt, küzdött, és mind így végezte, saját vérükben feküdve várták a halált. Gondolataiba aljas, fojtó indákként úsztak álmaik, vágyaik, mind meg akarta élni a holnapot, szabad akart lenni, mind azt ígérte otthon, hogy haza fog menni. Látta maga előtt mosolyaikat, hallotta nevetésüket, mely visszhangzott kongó szívében, aztán már csak élettelen arcuk maradt, ahogy eltorzulva fekszenek a jéghez simulva, olyan hidegen, mint a szibériai tél.

Aztán Tél tábornok magához hívta őket, jött a hóvihar, maga alá temette mindannyiukat, néhányukat pedig felfedte. Olykor-olykor, ha sétálni indult, ami pedig egyre gyakrabban esett meg, hogy kiszellőztesse a fejét, hogy kavargó gondolatai és a népének szenvedése helyett csak a csípős hideggel törődjön, megpillantott egy-egy csizma vagy kabátfoszlányt, mely jéggé volt dermedve. Ezeket mindig ujjai közé fogta, vizsgálgatta, ide-oda forgatta őket, hátha talál valamit, amiből kiderül, hogy ki is volt a tárgy birtokosa, milyen ember volt, várták-e otthon. Aztán megrázta fejét, ezekben sosincs semmi személyes, hisz mind csak egy egyenruha darabja, semmi köze a személyhez, aki életét áldozta egy célért, mely talán teljesen hidegen hagyta. Ekkor rendszerint elhajította a tárgyat, messze, hogy ne is lássa, ahelyett, hogy a szenvedésre emlékezteti, melytől olyan bőszen menekülni akart, inkább szálljon szabadon a széllel, ha már egykori tulajdonosa ezt soha nem tehette meg.

Múltkor, mikor a közeli erdőt járta, valami szürkéset pillantott meg valahol az egyik hatalmas fenyőfa tövében. Odasétált, csak szépen lassan, de közben valami különös izgatottság lett rajta úrrá, már sietve hajolt le, kesztyűs kezével arrébb seperte a havat, négyszöglet alakú vékony tárgy látszódott, rajta két arc mosolyog a kamerába. Nahát, ilyet még nem látott csak úgy elhajítva. Egy fénykép.

Egy nő és egy férfi van rajta, önfeledten, őszintén mosolyogtak. Szinte megirigyelte őket, ő már olyan rég nem volt ilyen boldog…

Volt még valami, pontosabban _valaki_ mellette a hóban. A férfi, aki a képen olyan vidám, most itt fekszik elhagyatottan, borostás álla és sötét haja vértől mocskos, arca szinte felismerhetetlen. Tudta, hogy a legtöbb katonának van családja, most mégis furcsán szíven ütötte ennek az egynek a halála. Átfutott fején, vajon mi lehet a nővel, kinek szőke haja a vállát verdesi. Aztán megrázta fejét, annyian maradnak egyedül, és még olyan sokan fognak, nehogy már most érzékenyüljön el… Kipislogta szeméből a könnyeket, a képet pedig zsebre tette. Megfogadta magának, hogy felkeresi a fiatal nőt, egy nap visszaadja neki a képet.

Ekkor megforgatta, hátoldalán írás: до свидания*

Ennek ellenére biztos volt benne, hogy sosem búcsúztak el igazán.

Megrázta fejét. Már megint a múlton agyalt. Fölösleges, úgysem változtathatja már meg, akkor meg minek szenvedjen miatta?

Megtapogatta kabátzsebét, még most is ott lapult a kép.

Sóhajtott egyet. Bár Fehéroroszország és Ukrajna azt mondták, hogy hétre átjönnek vacsorázni, lassan nyolc óra volt, és még mindig semmi hír róluk. Az utóbbi időben mintha kerülték volna.

Pedig régen milyen sokat voltak együtt! Kiskorukban főleg. A mai napig emlékezett, mikor adta neki Ukrajna a sálat, ami most is a nyakában volt. Bár voltak fiatalkorából kevésbe kellemes emlékei is. Tatár rabiga. Már a gondolatra megborzongott, nem akarta, hogy eszébe jusson bármi abból az időszakból…

Tényleg, ezt el is felejtette, akkor találkozott először Litvániával. Megígérték, hogy barátok lesznek. Keserűen felnevetett, hát ebből nem lett semmi.

Most Litvánia sincs itt, sem bármelyik Balti-állam. Fehéroroszország, bár régen mindig a közelében akart lenni (kicsit túlságosan is igyekezett) már hónapok óta nem ment még a háza közelébe se. Mindig azt mondta, hogy elfoglalt, ám amikor mégis összefutottak néhány napja, és ő meghívta vacsorára őt és nővérüket is, nem ellenkezett. De most nincs itt. Sem ő, sem más. Az asztalnál egyedül ő ül, kezében vodkásüveg, benne annyi ital, amennyit épeszű ember meg sem próbálna egyedül felhajtani, ő pedig már az üveg felénél járt. Még fél órája kezdte kortyolgatni az égető italt, hogy elnyomja a kis hangot, mely már a kezdetektől ott volt, és folyamatosan a fülébe súgta, hogy úgysem jönnek el… Már megint igaza lett.

Újra ez történt. Mióta is kerülik a többiek? Ukrajna már viszonylag régóta, Fehéroroszország csak most kezdte, a Balti-államok szinte mindig is rettegettek tőle… De vajon miért? Tudtával nem ártott nekik semmit, igaz?

Sok dolgot nem értett, köztük ezt sem. Ő mindig mosolygott rájuk… De nem csak rájuk, hanem mindenki másra is, a többiek mégis rettegtek tőle, vagy megvetették. Ahogy ránézték, azokkal a gyűlölködő szemekkel, izzó haraggal és még sok mindennel, amit nem tudott azonosítani tekintetükben (gyilkos indulat, sajnálat? De őt ne sajnálják, az a legrosszabb…). Fejét csóválta, hova jutott a világ, ahol mindenki csak gyűlöl? Pedig ő senkit sem…

Meg akart változtatni mindent, újrakezdeni, figyelni mit rontott el, és egy jobb életet élni. De ez nem volt lehetséges, ebbe már bele kell törődnie, ő lesz a gyűlölt ellenség, míg világ a világ…

Nem tudott beletörődni, de cselekedni sem. A tehetetlenség láncai fojtogatták és kötötték gúzsba, alig tudta tőlük felemelni kezét, hogy egy újabbat kortyoljon az előtte szent ereklyeként ragyogó vodkából. Keserű ital, keserű élet, eltörött szív…

Minek is kesereg, mikor olyan sok szép dolog van a világban? Vagy csak volt, de már mindet elpusztították ők maguk? Pislogott néhányat, hogy kitisztuljon a világ, talán szemeivel újra tisztán látott, viszont lelki szemeivel még mindig nem látta élesebben a világot. _Kik is vagyunk?_

Majd talán egyszer megtudja, de rájött, hogy talán nem ennyi alkohollal a szervezetében kellene megtalálni a választ az élet nagy kérdéseire.

Szobájába akart támolyogni, ám már felálláskor megszédült, az asztalba kapaszkodott. Talán ha a többiek eljöttek volna, ő sem ivott volna ennyit, és együtt boldogok lennének, pont, mint az a pár a képen. Várta a napot, mikor mindez megtörténik, bár az undok kis hang, mely újfent megszólalt, váltig állította, hogy nem, hogy egy nap majd valaki őt is megtámadja, és senki sem segít, akkor nem lesz elég a vodka és Tél tábornok. Akkor elragadja őt is a fekete köpenyes halál, akit már oly sokszor látott végigsuhanni a világban, ahogy a gyász színeibe borítja a házakat, az országot, őt magát.

Gyorsabban felszívódott szervezetében az alkohol, mint a normál emberekében, ezt, mint még sok minden mást is, ország mivoltának köszönhette. Kezeivel végre elengedhette az asztalt, tenyerével elsimította a gyűrött terítőt, amin három személyre volt terítve. Elsétált az ablakig, friss levegőt szívott, az kitisztította tüdejét, felfrissítette elméjét, a hideg, mely már annyiszor segített neki, most is jó barátja volt. Igaz barát, aki sosem hagy el, nem mint a többi ország…

Elég. Egyetlen pillanatra leállította keserű gondolatmenetét, meghallotta az éltető csendet, mely valahogy békével árasztotta el. Talán jobb is, hogy a testvérei nincsenek itt, legalább élvezheti a nyugalmat. Ő is tudta, hogy ennek valójában egy cseppet sem örül, nyugalomból volt elég, most valami új kellene, ami megváltoztatja a világot, új távlatokat nyit, és megszabadítja őt a keserűség nyomásától, melyet minden nap ott érez valahol a szíve táján.

Várjunk csak, csend… De valójában csak mostanában ért véget a hangzavar, miért is, mi történt? Vállat vont, majd holnap megtudja, már olyan fáradt, régóta nem aludt három óránál többet…

Végigtámolygott a végtelennek ható szűk folyosókon, balra a második ajtó.**Nyugodtan lépdelt be, már csak le akart dőlni, és aludni egészen másnap délig… De mintha lenne itt valaki rajta kívül…

Előkapta a kerti csapját, arra a pontra emelte, ahol az idegent sejtette. Erre viszont az ismeretlen nevetni kezdett, percekig abba sem hagyta.

\- Azt hiszed, azzal kárt tehetsz bennem?

\- Ki vagy?

\- De kis tudatlan vagy, hát nem ismersz meg? – Ekkor előlépett az árnyékból, tejfölszőke haj, vörösesen csillogó barna szemek, fekete öltönyt viselt, mint aki igazán ünnepélyesnek akar látszani, magas, szája sarkában mosoly bujkált. Leginkább kortalannak tűnt, mégis úgy viselkedett, mintha idősebb lenne nála. Nem, egyáltalán nem tűnt ismerősnek.

Látva Oroszország kérdő tekintetét, folytatta.

\- Tudom, hogy egyedül vagy, igazán kegyetlenek a többiek, nem igaz? Megérdemelnének egy jó kis megtorlást, nemde?

\- Ezért vagy itt?

\- Csak egy kicsit. Mit szólnál, ha azt mondanám, hogy uralhatnánk a világot? Nem is, látszik, hogy neked ez nem számít. És ha azt mondanám, hogy soha többé nem lennél magányos, hogy ha a testvéreid, és mások is mindig itt lennének?

\- Mit akarsz eladni? – Már egy ideje gyanús volt Ivan-nak ez az egész, és ehhez most nincs ereje.

Az öltönyös idegen ismét felnevetett, valamiért ez a hang rettentően zavarta az oroszt.

\- Pusztán felajánlom a segítségem, de ha nem kell… - Az ajtó felé lépdelt.

\- Várj! – Ivan utána kapott, szemében ekkor tükröződött mindaz, amit oly bőszen rejtegetett mindaddig: a magány, az elárultság és az elhagyatottság érzése.

A barna szemű megfordult, az ő tekintete azt sugallta, hogy végig tudta, hogy ez lesz.

\- Mit kérsz cserébe?

\- Add át hatalmad egy részét, hadd, hogy vezessem az országot, és akkor minden rendben lesz, hidd el.

Nincs veszteni valója. Miért is ne tenne még? Volt valami ebben a férfiban, ami meggyőzte, hogy az ő kezében biztonságban lesz az országa. És ha nem is, számít még valamit? Neki már olyan mindegy… Látott egy kis reményt, hát miért ne ragadná meg?

\- Állok elébe. – Kezet fogtak, az ismeretlennek végig letörölhetetlen, sejtelmes vigyor díszítette arcát.

\- Ideje lenne bemutatkoznom. – Titokzatos alak, titokzatos, pillanatnyi csend. - A nevem Szovjetunió.

*~búcsú, viszont láttam egyszer viszlátnak is fordítva.

**utalás a Tankcsapda – Mennyország tourist című számára (azta, de rég hallottam ezt a zenét, de a szövegre még emlékszem^^)


	2. A rácsok két oldalán

Figyelmeztetés: esetleges pontatlanságok, nem tudom mennyire sikerült korhűn leírnom a dolgokat^^

2\. A rácsok két oldalán

A férfi csendesen iszogatott, már messziről érződött a vodka szaga. Szemeit erővel összeszorította, kezeit kényszerítette, hogy ne remegjenek. Arcában semmi szín, semmi emberi nem volt, ahogy ott ült az asztalnál, mintha az nyújtana neki lelki támogatást.

Mikor az orosz belépett, arca megrándult, ám nem tett semmit, továbbra is csak kortyolgatott az üvegpohárból. Mikor Ivan közelebb ért, és köszönt, sutba dobta maradék önuralmát is, és a falhoz lökte, kezei erősen, biztosan, mégis remegve zárultak nyaka köré.

\- Erről mégis miért nem szóltál – sziszegett, ahogy rálehelt szinte az orosz is részeg lett.

\- Miről? – tekintete meglepettséget tükrözött, eleve nem is kérdezett tőle semmit Szovjetunió, amióta megjelent, csak ült csendesen, és terveket szövögetett, ha bárki zargatni merte, az másnap már nem ment dolgozni. Meg egyáltalán sehova sem ment.

\- Mi ez? Mégis mi ez, az egész olyan, mintha…

\- Mintha egy részed meghalna Szovjetunió, da?

\- Da?! Elmész te az orosz szövegeiddel a…

\- Azért van, mert valaki, vagy egyszerre többen, rengetegen meghalnak a népedből. Érdekes, én nem éreztem semmit…

\- Engem az nem érdekel! – Percekig csend,elengedi őt, csak a szovjet ziháló lélegzete hallatszik, na meg a falióra végtelen, őrjítő, ám békés, néha nyugtató kattogása. Végül lazít nyakkendőjén, eddig csukott szemei felpattannak, bennük vörösesen villan az őrület szikrája.

\- Igazából… Nem is olyan rossz. Van egy érzete, egy ritmusa, valami szép állandóság…

Ivan megrökönyödve nézett rá, a másik ebből semmit sem vett észre, rég saját kegyetlen álomvilágába zárkózott. A szovjet arcán őrült vigyor, az orosz nem is tudta, hogy üsse agyon, vagy fusson inkább.

Később megtudta, hogy ha nem fog önként kezet, Szovjetuniónak, vagyis Alexandernek (valahogy sosem jutott az emberi neve az eszébe, és valószínűleg a férfi meg is ölné, ha ezen a néven szólítja) meg lettek volna a módszerei, hogy rávegye. Félve az oldalán függő pisztolytáskára, majd a zsebéből kilógó zsebkésre pillantott, az vértől volt mocskos. Roppant éles, ezt már megtapasztalhatta néhányszor, mikor valami nem úgy történt, ahogy a szovjet előre eltervezte. Néha egészen apróságokon begurult, múltkor, mikor felébredt arra, hogy Ivan szöszmötöl valamit kinn a konyhában, markolatig nyomta belé a kést, csak hogy maradjon már nyugton. Máskor pedig egészen jegesen nyugodt maradt, olyankor csak hideg szemekkel méregette, csendben, ajkára fagyott halovány mosollyal. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy melyik az ijesztőbb.

Az orosz mindig figyelte őt, remélve, hogy a másik nem veszi ezt észre. Magában gyűjtögette tulajdonságai, reakciói listáját, hátha egyszer ellene tudja fordítani. Most, hogy már Szovjetunió levette terheinek egy részét vállairól, szinte meg is feledkezett arról, hogy milyen is volt előtte, éppen ezért egyre kevésbe rettegett attól, hogy mi lesz, ha egyszer megtörik a férfi uralma. _Könnyű feledni a múltat, legalábbis bizonyosan könnyebb, mint tanulni belőle._

Alexander minden reggel hétkor kelt, fél hétkor reggelizett. Ebben a félórás időszakban a legagresszívabb, bár reakcióideje lassabb, mint máskor. Aztán az ügyeit intézte, vagy csak fejét az asztalra lehajtva elmélkedett, de nem aludt, biztosan tudta, mert olykor fejét felkapta, ha valami ötlete támadt. Ilyenkor felpattant, körbe-körbe sétált, mintha csak kilométerhiánya lenne. Akár egy mérgezett egér. Mikor ez a hasonlat eszébe jutott, nevetnie kellett, de Szovjetunió ezt mindig észrevette, és hamar elhallgattatta, golyót eresztett a mellkasába. Nem szerette, ha a jelenlétében valaki nevet, csak is kizárólag saját nevetését akarta hallani.

Neki és a többi Szovjetunió területeit gyarapító országnak mindig szem előtt kellett lennie, különben fejmosásra (fejlövésre) számíthattak Alexander-től. A férfi olykor rájuk pillantott, ekkor szemeiben mintha egy pillanatra büszkeség gyúlt volna, de olyan gyorsan történt, hogy az orosz nem is volt biztos benne, hogy látta.

Mindig délben ebédelt. Kegyetlen csend honolt az ebédlőben ilyenkor, csak olykor-olykor törte meg egy-egy kiszakadó lélegzet, vagy hangosabban csendülő evőeszköz zaja. Ilyenkor mind félve Szovjetunió felé pillantottak, szerencsére az általában nem reagált. Ivan próbálta elnyomni mosolyát, hogy az ne tűnjön fel a férfinak, többnyire sikerrel járt, ha pedig mégsem, akkor azt egy-két foga bánta. Alexander nem szerette a mosolygást sem, pláne a vigyorgást, mindig kikészítette idegileg. Az orosz viszont örült, hogy végre minden nap látja testvéreit és a Baltiakat, bár nem így képzelte a viszontlátást.

Ezután mindenki mehetett a dolgára, a szovjetnek állítása szerint szüksége volt egy kis egyedüllétre. Persze az épületet senki sem hagyhatta el, de legalább már nem kellet állniuk Alexander fürkésző pillantását. Ivan ilyenkor a szobájába vonult, de nem egyszer kifigyelte kíváncsiságból, hogy mit csinál a másik. Mivel nem zavarta, a szovjet bár észrevette ezt, hagyta. A legtöbbször tudomást sem vett róla, zavartalanul jegyzetelt. Az orosz nem tudta, mit ír a másik. Néha kimásolt, beragasztott egy-egy részletet újságokból, könyvekből. Ilyenkor, mikor lázasan dolgozott, egyáltalán nem volt ijesztő vagy félelmet keltő, ekkor leginkább egy egyszerű embernek tűnt, aki elfeledkezett a való világról, és csak sajátjának él. Magában feljegyezte gyengepontnak, hogy ilyenkor nem veszi észre, ha valaki odasétál hozzá.

Ő maga sem volt tudatában a ténnyel, hogy túl közel merészkedett hozzá, amíg már nem volt késő. Próbált a válla felett belelesni a könyvbe, amit olyan nagy szorgalommal írt. Ezt a másik is észrevette, becsapta a kötetet, hátralesett, szemei őrületről árulkodtak, ám dühöt nem látott tükröződni a tekintetében.

\- Mit akarsz?

\- É-Én csak véletlenül… é-én sajnálom…

\- Ne aggódj. Egy nap, úgyis megtudod, mi van ebben a könyvben, és akkor majd neked kell folytatnod. Bár remélem, soha nem jön el az a nap. Teszek róla – ördögi sejtelmes vigyor.

Itt most mire céloz? Nagyon homályosan tud fogalmazni, nagyon zavartan, és néha teljesen kizárja gondolataiból a külvilágot, ekkor amit mond, annak általában semmi köze ahhoz, ami történik. Vagy van, csak ők nem értik.

Talán itt a bukására utal?

A másik látta kérdő tekintetét. Valahogy most olyan nyugodt volt, talán az írás megnyugtatta, de akárhogy is, az ilyen pillanatokban olyan… olyan normális volt. Kevés volt az ilyen tiszta perce, de ezeket mindig megjegyezte magának az orosz, gyakran eszébe jutottak, amikor előtört a szovjet agresszív énje. Ettől még rosszabbul érezte magát akkor mikor Alexander helyre utasította, mert már nem az ütés vagy lövés, döfés, fájt, hanem az, hogy akitől kapta egyszer-kétszer rendes volt vele, valahogy emiatt úgy érezte, hogy meg is érdemelte a büntetést. Mintha a sötétebb pillanatok miatta lennének sötétek, mert ha ő nem tett semmit, akkor a szovjet tudott rendes is lenni.

\- Velem jössz valahová? – nem kérdés volt, ennélfogva nem kellett válasz, csak egy apró bólintás, hogy nem kívánja kivívni a haragját, ha már most percekre jól megvannak. Ha már percekre nem pusztul a világ, legalábbis az ő kis sajátjuk.

Végigmentek hosszú folyosókon, kiléptek az épületből. Ivan legszívesebben megállt volna, hogy kiélvezze a friss, tiszta levegőt. Végre nem fülledt, nem terjengett vérszag, a hideg gyógyírként hatott a forró vérrel teli emlékekre, elméje felfrissült, furcsamód jó kedve lett. Szép nap a mai, hiszen még öngyógyító képességét sem kellet használnia. Ráadásul ez az egy szép pillanat (a szabadság hosszú ideje nem érzett illata) megszépítette az összes többit.

Ahogy végigsiettek az utcákon óvatosan Alexander felé pillantgatott, nem tudta hova tenni a férfi viselkedését. A járókelők mintha felismerték volna, vagy csak látták, hogy mennyire el van látva fegyverekkel, félve húzódtak az út másik oldalára. Az orosz körülnézett, magába szívta a régi épületek és a jégvirágos ablakok látványát. Futólag megpillantotta tükörképét, a kialvatlan arc komoran, mégis halvány mosollyal nézett vissza rá. Meglátta a szovjet képmásást is, arca valamennyire hasonlított is az övére. Nem tette szóvá a dolgot, tudta, hogy Alexander nem örülne neki.

Egyre kihaltabbá váltak az utcák, a hideg pedig kellemesből fagyosba és maróba ment át. Hamarosan betértek egy elhagyatott épületbe, közel s távol nem lakott arra senki.

Az épület nagyobb volt, mint azt elsőre gondolta volna, tágas belső térrel, viszont szűk folyosókkal rendelkezett. Hangokat hallott, majd egy éles kiáltást, ekkor már korántsem örült annyira, hogy kiléphetett végre a házból. Volt egy sejtése arról, hogy hova került.

Alexander cellákkal szegélyezett úton vezette végig, a férfi emelt fővel sétált, vigyorogva nézte végig a rácsok másik oldalán lévőket. A rabok Ivan-ra néztek, ugyanolyan megvetéssel, mint a szovjetre, ettől kirázta a hideg.

Végül elértek célállomásukhoz. Itt szobák voltak, de nem akármilyenek, egyik fala mindnek üveg volt, és ők azon keresztül néztek befelé. Az egyikben székhez kötözött férfit láttak, az orosz nem tudta felmérni sérüléseit a rajta száradó rengeteg vértől. Elborzadt, a falig hátrált, szaporán szedte a levegőt. Alexander pedig vígan nézett befele, mosolygott, egy fenét, vigyorgott, szemeit nem látta, de tudta, hogy most is tükröződik bennük az őrület. Valami furcsa szorító érzés, amely már egy jó ideje ott volt, felerősödött, mozdulni sem tudott tőle. Kezét szívéhez nyomta, egészen meggörnyedt, a hátát falnak vetve próbált egyenletesebben lélegezni. Nem akart itt lenni, bár lett volna mersze ellenkezni, bár ne lett volna olyan kíváncsi…

Alexander nem is figyelt rá. Most olyan könnyen odalopózhatna hozzá, és a hátába döfhetné kését, bár meglehet, az sem segítene, és a férfi simán csak meggyógyulna, de azért egy próbát megér, talán még jól is esne, elégtételt vehetne rajta…

Ekkor a másik szép lassan felé nézett, Ivan elkapta róla a tekintetét, véletlen a szobába nézett, egyesével tépkedték le a bent ülő körmeit, inkább a földet bámulta ezután inkább. Ebből már nem jön ki jól…

\- Bizonyára – itt Alexander elgondolkodott, kereste a megfelelő szót – nagyon érdekel téged, miért is hoztalak ide.

Rövid csend, az orosz inkább nem szólalt meg.

\- Tudod, szinte minden nap eljövök ide. Alig húsz perc gyalog. Ha éppen nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy mit kell tennem, vagy ha kételyek gyötörnek, itt mindig megtalálom a bizonyosságot, amit keresek. Ők itt mind – mutatott körbe – politikai foglyok. Ellenünk vannak. Ők is pont ugyanezt tennék. Képmutatóak, azt hiszik, mindent jobban tudnak. – Ekkor újra Ivan-ra nézett, még több megvetéssel a hangjában folytatta. – Na, mi az, nem tudod nézni?

Ekkor az orosz újra felnézett rá egy óvatlan pillanatra, mire a szovjet közelebb sétált, arcát erővel a „kihallgató-helység" felé fordította. Ivan küzdött szorítása ellen.

\- Bezzeg, ha én lennék benn, örömmel néznéd nem igaz? – szinte már sziszegett haragjában. – Tudok mindent… Ha elég közel vagytok, hallom ám a ti gondolataitokat is, mintha csak egyszerű emberek lennétek! – kegyetlenül felnevetett.

Az orosz elborzadt, itt elhagyta a remény. Hát ezért tartja mindannyiukat egy helyen, magával…

\- Ez is csak azt bizonyítja, hogy mennyivel felettetek állok! – még mindig csak magában nevetett.

Ivan tudta, hogy ezt már nem ússza meg. _Ennyi lenne Oroszország?_ _Csak egy báb lesz végül Szovjetunió kezében?_ Aggasztó kérdések, még aggasztóbb válaszok…

\- De térjünk is a lényegre… - Csettintett egyet, az őrt álló katonák, mint akik csak erre vártak, odasétáltak.

\- Vigyétek be! Csináljatok vele, amit akartok, csak ne túl durván, nehogy aztán otthon még napokig összevérezzen nekem mindent!

Búcsúzóul intett egyet, vörösesen csillogó barna szemek, a sötétség baljós vigyora villant, majd megfordult, csizmáinak koppanásai egyre távolodtak.

Ütés csattant a tarkóján, csak remélte, hogy a szovjet nem fogja rémálmaiban kísérteni…

Alexander minden este egyedül vacsorázott, ekkor átgondolta napját. A mait különösen jól sikerültnek tartotta, végre megtanulja az az orosz, hogy a gondolatai közt sincsen biztonságban, tőle a hatalmas és eltiporhatatlan Szovjetuniótól! Így gondolják meg kétszer is, ő és a hasznavehetetlen társasága, hogy fel akarnak-e lázadni! Észre sem vette, hogy dühében meghajlította a kanalat. Az ablakra nézett, friss levegő, ez kell neki, ez majd lenyugtatja.

Odasétált, kinyitotta, egész fejét kidugta az ablakon. Elhagyatott szürke utcák, hideg levegő, csodálatos… Bár most még egészen színtelennek tűnnek a félhomályban az épületek, hamarosan zászlójának színe borítja majd az egészet! Persze ehhez még keres embereket, nem szerette ő elvégezni a piszkos munkát, az nem az ő dolga.

Nevetett, ki a világnak, hirdetve azt, hogy amerre csak szem ellát, az itt mind az övé, és nem tehetnek semmit ellene. Hamarosan az ő zászlója lesz kitűzve minden egyes épület tetejére szerte a világban, vörös, rajta a sarló és a kalapács.

Vörös… csodálatos szín. Bár mind közül a kedvence volt, sosem viselte magán, az nem az ő színe, hanem az eljövendő világé.


	3. Kialakulóban

Szerepel Fehéroroszország! Eléggé OOC lett…

3\. Kialakulóban

*N.*

Fehéroroszország idegesen ült az asztalnál egyetlen gyertya társaságában. Lábai keresztben, ujjai ütemesen doboltak a fán. Tegnap beszélni akart Oroszországgal, de nem találta sehol, egész éjjel álmatlanul forgolódott, gondolatai közé aljas üvegszilánkokként tolultak a félelmetesebbnél félelmetesebb rémképek bátyjáról, sajnos nagyon is el tudta képzelni, hogy mit jelenthet távolléte. Most Szovjetuniót várta, hátha sikerül őt kérdőre vonnia, mit tud Ivan-ról.

Bűntudata volt, amiért az utóbbi évtizedekben elhanyagolta bátyját. De annyi minden történt közben, az idő elrohant a feje fölött már megint (még mindig?). Amikor még Szovjetunió előtt találkozott bátyjával, akkor döbbent rá, milyen rég nem látta. Szinte el is feledkezett róla, pedig még alig telt el idő az óta, amikor olyan hevesen kereste társaságát. Döbbenet – ez a szó jellemezhette volna a legjobban azokat a némaságban eltelt perceket. Látott valamit testvére szemében, de nem megmondani mi volt az, túl sok tippje volt. Talán a fájdalom, mert Oroszországban polgárháború dúlt? Vagy az elhagyatottság lehetett? Akkor csak megrázta fejét, és zavartan nézett félre. Fázott, elfelejtett kesztyűt húzni a fagyos téli reggelen, így érthető módon sietett hazafelé. De amikor újra felnézett, megállt az idő, szinte még hópelyhek is elfelejtettek hullani, látta, könnyedén leolvasta arcáról, hogy hiányzott a bátyjának. Forróság öntötte el a gondolatra, mintha hirtelen felhajtott volna egy bögre gőzölgő teát. Akkor és ott sajnálni kezdte, hogy csak úgy otthagyta.

\- Ööö… Nincs kedved eljönni szombat este vacsorára? – Ivan törte meg az észrevétlenül is hosszúra nyúlt csendet.

\- De! A szombat… Az jó lesz… Hívjam Ukrajnát is?

\- Da, az jó lenne – zavartan túrt a hajába. Mióta utoljára látta kicsit hosszabb lett a haja, büszke volt magára, hogy észrevette a különbséget.

Szíve repesett az izgalomtól. Végre újra együtt lesz a család!

Yekaterina sétált oda mellé, csodálkozott, hogy nem hallotta meg hamarabb közeledtét.

\- Helló Oroszország! Olyan régen nem láttalak! Miért is… - hangja elhalt a mondat végén.

\- Szia! Arról volt szó, hogy eltudnátok-e jönni szombaton hozzám vacsorázni?

\- Persze!- Láthatóan a viszontlátás öröme felülírta a tényt, hogy főneke mindig óva inti öccsétől.

Ekkor Natalia felhívta mindkettejük figyelmét a tényre, hogy ha még egy percig marad, akkor nem maradnak ujjai, amikkel ehet.

Szombat este ő és Ukrajna együtt indultak el Ivan belvárosi háza felé. Szinte most is érezte a csípős szelet, ami eleinte még jól esett, de az út felénél már majdhogynem marta az arcát.

Eleinte jókedvűen sétált, viszont hamarosan már dühösen rugdosta az elébe kerülő havat és kavicsokat. Nővére mellette töretlen (vagy csak arcára fagyott) mosollyal sétált.

Az utca közepén állt valaki, a sötét alak igencsak oda nem illőn hatott a széttaposott hóval borított tájon. Fekete öltöny, szőke haj. Nekik az oldalát mutatta, furcsa vigyorral nézte az utat, ahol a néhány járókelő hazafele, vagy akárcsak ők, vendégségbe tartott. Egy kicsit hasonlított Ivan-ra… Láthatóan nem szándékozott kitérni az útból, pedig neki és nővérének nem volt helye kikerülni. Észre sem vette a közeledtüket, annyira elmerült gondolatai között. Mindketten arra gondoltak, hogy részeg lehet (bár akkor ő a leghalkabb, akit valaha látott), ezért tőle három lépés távolságra álltak meg.

\- Khm… - köhintett elég feltűnően a fehérorosz. A férfi végre feléjük nézett, láthatóan megörült a jelenlétüknek, legalábbis arca valamilyen mosoly-szerűségbe torzult. Barna szemeiben vörösesen csillant valami, talán az utcai lámpák halovány fénye miatt.

\- Ó, elnézést – mondta, de nem ment arrébb. Natalia feltűnően sóhajtott egyet, az ilyen alakok miatt hord magánál pisztolyt. A férfi újfent elfordult tőlük.

\- Megtenné, hogy elenged bennünket? – Yekaterina rámosolygott az idegenre, pedig az maximum a szeme sarkából láthatta.

\- Megtenném, de sajnos, most más dolgom van. – Kiállhatatlan egy alak, az biztos. Elgondolkodott, ki lehet. Valami olyan volt a jelenlétében, mintha ország lenne, de ebben nem volt biztos, biztosan csak beleképzel valamit a dologba.

\- Nekünk is. – A fehérorosz vadul nézett felé, már nem érdekelte ki ő, csak végre jusson be egy házba, ahol fűtenek… Komolyan, mindjárt ad neki egy-két jól irányzott ütést, csak haladjanak már végre…

\- Meg tudlak benneteket győzni, hogy ne menjetek ma a testvéretekhez?

Már majdnem kibukott a száján egy-két kérdés, de nővére megelőzte.

\- Mi? De nem hagyhatjuk cserben! Egyáltalán ki maga, hogy ennyit tud?

Az idegen nevetett. Ha nem lenne itt Yekaterina, már rég elintézte volna ezt a gyanús alakot. De nővérének valószínűleg nem tetszenének a módszerei. Szomorú. Már azon agyalt, hogy fellöki az ismeretlent, csak abból megeshet, hogy verekedés lenne, és az nem túl jó érzés fagyott végtagokkal.

\- Sejtettem. – Csettintett egyet, néhány ember ugrott elő, rögtön lefogták őket, fejük a hóba nyomódott, a hirtelen hidegtől eltorzult az arca.

\- Kár. Nem szívesen teszem ezt… Na jó, ez hazugság. – Közelebb sétált, és leguggolt hozzájuk. Ha nem zsibbadt volna le az arca a hidegtől, Natalia szemrebbenés nélkül arcon köpte volna.

\- Szóval, csak hogy képben legyetek elmondom: A mai nap sorsdöntő. Ma a világ… hogy is mondjam… megváltozik. Viszont ez a változás csak akkor következhet be, ha ti nem vagytok útban. – Nővére felé fordult, arcából elsimította a vizes tincseket, majd rögtön elkapta kezét, valószínűleg megérezte a fehérorosz gyilkos tekintetét. A férfi még mindig mosolygott. Negédes hangon beszélt, ami rettentően irritálta a fiatalabb lányt.

\- És most mit teszel nagyokos, elmész elvégezni a dolgodat, addig meg mi itt megvárunk a havat ölelgetve? – Natalia mindössze motyogott, az idegen mégis felfigyelt rá.

\- Tessék? Megismételnéd? – Közelebb hajolt hozzá.

A fehérorosz farkasszemet nézett vele, de nem válaszolt. Yekaterina aggódva pillantott feléjük, de nem tehetett semmit, csak szemével jelezhette húgának, hogy álljon le.

\- Gyerünk, ha egyszer nagy volt a szád… Talán nem vagy elég bátor? – Pontosan tudta, hogy mivel tudja kihozni a sodrából a lányt. Natalia kapálózni próbált, de mindkét karja hátára volt szorítva, az egész terv halálra volt ítélve. Dühösen morgott egyet, a férfi pedig talpra ugrott, vigyorogva tett egy lépést hátra, jelezve, hogy nem kaphatja el. Az egész kísértetiesen olyan volt, mintha egy vadabb fajta láncra vert kutya elől ugorna el, hogy az ne érje.

\- Örömmel folytatnám ezt a kis csevegést hölgyeim – tekintete éppen ennek ellenkezőjéről árulkodott – de megyek megváltoztatni a világot.

Intett embereinek, akik végre felemelték őket.

\- Nyugalom, csak hazavisznek benneteket, és gondoskodnak arról, hogy otthon is maradjatok még egy darabig. Nem szeretek nőket bántani. Tudjátok, olyan zavaróan magas a hangjuk, amikor sikítanak. Ha most megbocsátotok, nekem még észrevétlenül be kell lopóznom egy orosz házába. – Rájuk villantotta vigyorát, majd elfordult, és egyszerűen elsétált.

Ez egy őrült. Erre már akkor rájött.

Az óta a nap óta több év is eltelt, ország szemmel nézve csak hetek. Oroszországékhoz költöztek, nap, mint nap a tekintetével próbált Szovjetuniónak szívrohamot okozni… Mindig csak telik az idő…

Elálmosodott, szemhéjai egyre nehezebbek lettek, egyre nehezebb volt újra kinyitnia a szemeit minden egyes pislogás után. Fejét is egyre súlyosabbnak érezte, szívesen elment volna aludni, de nem, most meg fogja várni azt a pszichopata Alexander-t, ha addig él is…

Halkan nyílt és csukódott az ajtó, Natalia arra gondolt, ő soha nem tudna ilyen halkan közlekedni. Csendes léptek hangzottak, nagyon kellett figyelnie, hogy hallja őket.

\- Hát te még ébren vagy? – Csodálkozva nézett rá a férfi, néha furcsán normálisnak tűnt, ettől csak még ijesztőbb volt, mert sosem tudhatta, hogy mikor milyen passzban van.

\- Lenne egy kérdésem. – A szovjet még mindig csak nézett rá, így folytatta.

\- Hol van Oroszország? – A férfi elmosolyodott, látszólag nem lett dühös.

\- Nem kell tudnod.

\- De tudni akarom. – Aggódott, hogy mi lesz az erősködés vége. Mindegy is, egyszer élünk… Egyszerre.

\- Miért is?

 _Miért ne?_

\- Mert a testvérem. – Mert ez a tény jó ideig nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy se szó, se beszéd otthagyja.

\- Emlékszel az első napra, amikor találkoztunk?

\- Ennek semmi köze a kérdésemhez.

\- Már akkor is tudtam, hogy veled bajok lesznek. És ezeket a bajokat nehéz orvosolni, nehezebb, mint szeretett bátyád esetében. – Elgondolkodva sétált oda az ablakhoz, kezeit a párkányra simította. – De neked is biztosan kitalálunk valamit…

Már megbánta, hogy szóba állt vele. Szívesen átrendezte volna a képét, de Alexander erősebb volt nála, és jóval több fegyvert is hordott, mint az ő pisztolya.

\- Nagyon idegesítesz. – Nahát, sikerült elérnie a célját. – Azt hiszed, amit itt – a feje felé bökött – kigondolsz, az ott is marad? Már az orosznak is megmondtam, hogy minden egyes gondolatotokat tisztán hallom. Mintha csak egyenesen nekem beszélnétek! – Felnevetett, még mindig az utcát nézte, ez valami különös szokása lehetett, az ablaküvegen tükröződött Natalia értetlen arca.

\- Talán az érdekel, hogy miért mondom ezt el? Mit talán, egészen biztos vagyok benne! – Megint nevetett. – Tudod, úgy vagyok vele, hogy felesleges rejtegetni. Jobb, ha már az elején tisztázzuk az erőviszonyokat. Nektek, egyszerű országoknak az ideje lejárt. Bukott hatalmak… Csodálkozom is, hogy még életben vagytok. Lenin halála* óta agyalok ezen, ami valljuk be, nem most volt. Végül arra jutottam, csak a biztonság kedvéért, ha én valaha elbuknék… A világban akkor is zökkenőmentesen menjen minden tovább. De ez ostobaság, mert én nem bukom csak el úgy. Nem, az az egyszerű országok dolga. – Szemeit lehunyta, fejét csóválta. Mire felnézett, Natalia láthatóan nem talált valamit.

\- Talán ezt keresed? – Kezeiben meglóbálta a pisztolyt, ami reggel még a fehérorosznál volt. Rejtély, hogyan szerezte meg.

\- Arra gondoltam – folytatta – hogy lehetnél valami testőr-féle mellettem, ha már ennyire szeretsz fegyvert hordani.

\- Megvesztél? – Akaratlanul is kicsúszott a kérdés, ijedten a szájához kapott.

\- Nem éppen. – Natalia furcsán, elgondolkodva nézett rá.

\- Persze ez nem azt jelenti – válaszolt a kimondatlan szavakra – hogy ezzel lehetőséged lesz bármikor eltenni engem láb alól. Nem ti vagytok ám az egyetlen embereim. Ha csak megpróbálsz kést nyomni a hátamhoz, húsz másikkal szúrnak le, mielőtt kettőt pisloghatnál.

\- Honnan veszed, hogy hajlandó vagyok erre? – Megjött Natalia bátorsága, és amúgy sem akarta kimutatni félelmeit a szovjetnek.

\- Honnan veszed, hogy ez kérdés volt? – Vigyorgott. Már megint. A fehérorosznak már nagyon elege volt abból a vigyorból. Meddig kell még elviselnie…

\- Tudod, nem jó érzés golyót pazarolni olyanra, aki úgyis meggyógyul, de ez alkalommal kivételt teszek. Már nagyon zavarsz. Légy szíves majd takarítsd fel magad után, nem szép látvány a véres nappali.

Mielőtt Natalia bármit válaszolt volna, golyó fúródott mellkasába.

*A.*

Alexander, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, kisétált az épületből.

Láthatóan büszke volt magára. Cipője kopogott a járdán, a tavaszi napsütés megvilágította szőkés tincseit, ettől még világosabbnak tűntek.

Hamar eltelt számára a sétálással töltött idő, nemsokára meglátta az előtte magasodó jellegzetes épületet. Volt valami a látványában, ami azonnal rabul ejtette a tekintetét, pedig bentről semmi sem hallatszott ki.

Odabent is mosolygott, kapott is érte egy-két furcsa nézést, de nem érdekelte különösebben.

 _Kinek van jó kedve ilyen helyen…_

 _Annak, aki önszántából jön._

Rögtön meg is találta akit keresett, a lila szemekben tükröződött a szobában égő halovány lámpa fénye. Kezei székének karfájára kötözve, idegesen dobolt rajtuk alvadt vértől mocskos ujjaival. Nem nézett rá amikor belépett.

\- Tudod, kitaláltam neked valamit. – Szívbaj nélkül odahúzott egy széket, és leült elé, lábait keresztbe tette, és ő is dobolni kezdett ujjaival, csak ő a térdén. Ezt Ivan észrevette, és azonnal abbahagyta.

\- Ugye milyen idegesítő?

\- Mit akarsz?- Először nézett a szemébe aznap. Rengeteg minden kavargott tekintetében, már csak egy érzést is lehetetlenség lett volna kiolvasni.

\- Azt akarom, hogy csatlakozz a katonasághoz. – Kezét felemelte, így akadályozta meg, hogy a másik közbevágjon. – Az a helyzet, hogy háború közeleg. Tudom. Hallottál már Hitlerről?

Ivan tagadólag megrázta a fejét.

\- Nos, ő egészen szimpatikus, de akár hiszed, akár nem, nem minden rajtam múlik. Mindegy, akárkivel is kötünk végül szövetséget, katonákra mindig szükség lesz, főleg olyanokra, akik nem halnak meg. – Rávillantotta gonosz vigyorát.

\- Szóval, elég távol leszek tőled… - Láthatóan nem értette, miért ad neki ilyen lehetőséget a szabadulásra. Tőlük megszökni szinte gyerekjáték lenne… Országként pláne… Túl egyszerűen hangzott az egész.

\- De ne felejtsd el… Egyedül te mész el, mindenki más marad. Ha például megszökni támadna kedved, jusson eszedbe, hogy testvéreid ott vannak tőlem két lépés távolságra.

Hát persze. Sakkban tartja a testvéreivel, gondolhatta volna.

\- Na, én megyek is. Holnap reggel indulsz - mondta, és kisétált. A lila szempár érdeklődve nézett utána.

 _Ha kitörne egy háború, mit tenne?_

Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy akaratlanul is meg fogja tudni.

*A.*

Fütyörészve tette meg a hazafele utat. Már nem is emlékezett, hol hallotta utoljára ezt a dallamot. Tökéletes… Minden tökéletesen alakul. Ukrajnától nem tartott túlságosan. A Baltiak már megtanulták mi a rettegés és eszük ágában sem volt harcolni ellene. Oroszország nem tehet semmit, mert nála vannak a testvérei, viszont ők sem tehetnek semmit, mert az ő kezében van Ivan sorsa. Fehéroroszország problémásnak tűnik, épp ezért örült, hogy a közelében, ellenőrzése alatt tarthatja. Nevetett egy jót, az utcán furcsán néztek rá, de nem tettek semmit, soha nem mertek cselekedni, mikor évekkel ezelőtt találkozott az orosz testvéreivel akkor is csak néztek döbbenettel, már akinek feltűnt egyáltalán valami. Nagyszerű… Már csak területeket kellene szerezni. Nehéz a világot uralnia anélkül, hogy hatalma lenne mások felett.

A háború még kapóra is fog jönni neki. Csak a megfelelő oldalra kell majd állnia, ennyi az egész. Remélte, hogy nem fogják megakadályozni. Húsz éve lett vége az előző világégésnek, már épp ideje egy újabbnak. Megállt, a tavaszi napfény a szemét égette, karját maga elé tartotta, és felhunyorgott a Napra, amely az este közeledtével vörösbe borította az eget (mint ő a világot, mint zászlója épületeket, melyekre kitűzték). Vajon még hányszor láthatja a lenyugvó napot? Bolondság, sosem hal meg. Akkor miért érzi azt, hogy hazudik? Senki sem élhet örökké…

*I.*

Másnap reggel, amint felkelt, végre szabadon mozgathatta végtagjait, már nem volt megkötözve. Kabátzsebéhez kapott, benne papírszerű anyagot tapintott. Amint kivette, látta, hogy sértetlen, csak kép egy részlete lett vérrel áztatott, vörösre színezve a nő egyébként szőke haját.

Rámosolygott a két alakra, amit megfogadott, azt meg is teszi egyszer…

*Lenin 1924. január 21-én halt meg.


	4. Casus belli

1938\. november 27. vasárnap

Idegesen dobolt bal kezének ujjaival a karfán, míg fejét jobb kezének támasztotta. Rettentő módon unatkozott, sokkal inkább ment volna haza, vagy kedvenc helyei egyikére. Órájára pillantott, mindössze két perc telt el azóta, hogy legutóbb ránézett. Idegesen hátradőlt, a színpadon a nő énekelni kezdett.

 _Virágoztak az alma- és körtefák,_ _  
_ _Köd úszott a folyó felett,_ _  
_ _S Katyusa jött ki a partra,_ _  
_ _A magas, meredek partra._

Ahhoz képest, hogy orosz, nem volt olyan rossz dal. Ha tehette inkább beszélt akármilyen más nyelvet, csak ne az oroszt kelljen, valamiért nem szerette. __

_Kijött, s közben énekelt_ _  
_ _A szürke pusztai sasról._ _  
_ _Arról, akit szeretett,_ _  
_ _Arról, akinek leveleit őrizte._

Sóhajtott egyet, ide is csak Sztálin miatt kellett eljönnie. Ha az az alak nem támogatná, már rég két méterrel a föld alatt feküdne, vagy rosszabb. Hirtelenjében elég sok minden eszébe jutott, amit megtehetne vele vagy akárkivel, halovány mosoly kúszott ajkaira. __

_Jaj, te dal, te leánydal,_ _  
_ _Repülj a ragyogó nap után,_ _  
_ _És a harcosnak a messzi határnál_ _  
_ _Add át Katyusa üdvözletét._

Mellette a fehérorosz láthatóan élvezte az előadást, elbűvölve nézte a színpadon lévőket. Örült, hogy mellette van, így legalább a saját két szemével láthatja mit csinál, nem muszáj a gondolatai közé férkőznie, az egy idő után fárasztó, és neki sok dolga volt, nem akarta mással elintéztetni a fontos ügyeket, erre a feladatra egyedül ő érdemes, más még a végén elront neki mindent.

 __ _Hadd emlékezzen vissza az egyszerű lányra,_ _  
_ _Hadd hallja meg, ahogy énekel,_ _  
_ _Őrizze hazája földjét,_ _  
_ _A szerelmet pedig megőrzi Katyusa._

Az énekesnő nyakát nyújtotta, ő pedig elképzelte, hogy milyen lenne, ha egyszerűen csak odasétálna, és elvágná torkát. Gyönyörű lüktető vörös, a nézők döbbent, rémült arca, és végre egy kis nyugodtság, nem ez az őrült hangzavar, amit itt éneklés címszóval művelnek… Igen, határozottan megérné. De nem tett semmit, csak kibírja valahogy ezt a keveset, ami még hátravan.

 _Virágoztak az alma- és körtefák,_ _  
_ _Köd úszott a folyó felett,_ _  
_ _S Katyusa jött ki a partra,_ _  
_ _A magas, meredek partra.*_

Fellélegzett, végre vége van… Egyszer nem volt olyan rossz a dal, de hogy még egyszer meghallgassa… Elképzelhetetlen. De az a kegyetlen közönség keresztülhúzta terveit, és képesek voltak visszatapsolni a dalt, még Fehéroroszország is! Ezért minimum agyonüti, csak kerüljenek már haza végre… Csalódottan nyújtózott egyet, és visszamenekült saját világába, teljesen kizárva a külvilágot.

1939\. szeptember vége

Feliks dühösen rugdosta arrébb az apró köveket, ahogy végigsétált a romos utcán. Csak sejtései voltak, melyik utca ez, a felismerhetetlenségig roncsolódtak az épületek. A levegőben por és hamu terjengett, ami köhögésre késztette, szemébe ment, és könnyezni kezdett, bár annak könnyen megeshet, hogy más okai voltak. Az utat holttestek szegélyezték, félig betemetve feküdtek élettelenül, de nem furcsállta, már egészen megszokta a látványt az alatt a röpke hónap alatt, ami az összeomlásba taszította.

Gondolatai vissza-visszarepültek az első csatákhoz, neki nem volt sok esélye. Már-már nevetséges látvány volt, ahogy felvették a harcot első világháborús fegyverzetükkel a legmodernebb arzenállal felszerelt németek ellen, de jobban belegondolva ez egyáltalán nem volt vicces, inkább rémisztő, és elkeserítő, ő is csak kínjában nevetett, mert a könnyei egy idő után már elapadtak, ahogy a hadsereg forrásai is. Két hét – ennyi jutott neki, eddig tudta feltartani őket, ennyit ért minden áldozat, _két nyomorult hetet_ – és szeptember közepére a németek elérték Varsót.

Azonnal segítségért kiáltott, _kisegíteni_ , erre valók a szövetségesek, nem? Hát úgy néz ki, az angolok és a franciák szerint nem. Bár hadat üzentek Németországnak, támadni nem támadtak. Ahogy egyre mérgesebben rúgta a port, a szemcsék mintegy bosszúként visszaszálltak hozzá, háta meggörnyedt a köhögéstől. Furcsa háború, nem is, inkább egy őrült szövetség volt az egész, sőt egyenesen ostoba, de nem csak ez, hanem úgy általánosságban az egész helyzet. Ostobaság volt ez a területszerzési mániája az országoknak, az is, hogy ő lovasrohamokkal próbálta megállítani a tankokat, de legalább bátor ostobaság volt, ettől egy egészen hangyányit jobban érezte magát.

Végül is nem olyan rossz igaz? Ő már visszatért egyszer, mint egy igazi _főnix_ , ha egyszer sikerült, akkor másodjára már rutinból fog menni. Csak azért is megmutatja, hogy vele, Lengyelországgal nem lehet csak úgy kikezdeni! Szíve elszorult, mert tudta, hogy csak hazudik magának, ez most más, mert mikor azon a szeptember elsején felkelt, egy új világra ébredt, ami fokozatosan alakult ki, hajnali háromnegyed ötkor, mikor a németek átlépték a határt, ő lett ennek az új világnak az első áldozata.

A hónap közepén azt hitte vége, de egy roppant ronda meglepetést tartogatott neki a világ, amit 17-én meg is kapott. Keletről a Vörös Hadsereg átlépte a határt, és emiatt (meg még sok minden más miatt is, amibe fájt belegondolni, mert amint megjelennek fejében az emlékképek, újra átéli az egészet) tart ott, ahol.

De legalább már lecsendesült a táj, nincs több robbanás, ami kirántaná a lába alól a talajt, már ha maradt valami, amit még elveszíthet, feláldozhat a győzelemért, a győzelemért, aminek esélye már a kezdetekkor sem lebegett szemei előtt. Most, szeptember végén… semmit sem érzett már, csak elege volt, rettentő módon. Elege volt a németekből, az oroszokból, az áldozatokból, a háborúból, a reménytelenségből, elege volt mindenből, ami a jelenét képviselte, és abból is, hogy már nem tehet semmit, ha egyszer vesztett, már csak a romokon ülve, lábat lógatva várhatta, hogy mire ítélik a győztesek.

Tehetetlenségében toporzékolni, kiabálni támadt kedve, úgysem látja senki sem. Ebbe a gondolatba beleborzongott, hát persze, hogy nem látja senki sem…

Vett néhány mély lélegzetet a poros és halál-szagú hűvös őszi levegőből, lenyugodott egy kicsit, már amennyire képes volt rá. Eltűnődött, vajon évtizedek múlva mire fog ebből emlékezni, akkor is itt lesznek-e a nácik és szovjetek. Vajon mások mire fognak ebből emlékezni? Néhány fekete-fehér kép, mellette a szöveg, hogy így harcoltak a lengyelek, ennyi fog megmaradni másoknak, akik nem látták mindazt, amit ő.

Mások… Eszébe jutottak barátai, vajon mi lehet velük, mi lehet Littel, ő olyan közel van Oroszországhoz, csak remélni tudta, hogy nem esett baja…

1939\. október

Elkezdődött az általa nagyon is várt második világháború, elfoglalták Lengyelországot, de a nyugati hadszíntéren az égvilágon semmi sem történt, és ez rettentő módon felidegelte. Nem lehet így háborúzni! Viszont szerzett területeket, ami örömmel töltötte el, adott valami kellemes melegséget, ám amint ez az érzés tovaszállt, még többet akart. A Baltiak… fejébe visszakúsztak az emlékképek, ahogy utolsónak Litvánia elé lökte a papírokat, az nem kérdezett, pontosan tudta mit kell tennie. Átolvasta az egészet, láthatóan nem tetszett neki, de hát mit tehetett volna? Aztán ránézett Szovjetunióra, tekintete… mintha számított volna arra, hogy egyszer a férfi is elgyengül, esetleg el is bukik, és akkor ő újra egy független nemzet lesz, viszont addig vár, mert így csendben, de életben maradhat. Nem volt ijedt vagy rémült, inkább számító, szemeiben mintha egy kevés harag is izzott volna, amiért erre kényszeríti. De a pillanat tovaszállt, megrázta fejét, egy másodperccel később már nem is volt biztos benne, mit látott. A litván tollat ragadott, kezei remegtek, ahogy a papír felé közeledtek. Hirtelen megemelte a kezét, mintha meggondolta volna magát, ő ebből mégsem kér, de elég volt Alexander egyetlen sokatmondó pillantása, és tudta, hogy ha nem teszi meg magától, akkor a remény apró fonalai is darabokra hullnak számára, és vége, ennyi volt… Villámgyorsan, mielőtt még végiggondolhatta volna, szinte oda sem nézve firkantotta a nevét a lap aljára.

Ő volt az utolsó a Balti-államok között, aki aláírta, október 11**-én.

Észtország és Lettország az ajtóban állva figyelték, fejüket lehajtották, és nem néztek a litván felé, csak amikor ő is felállt egy halk, már-már alig hallható sóhajtás kíséretében. Az észt, aki elsőnek írt alá, halovány, kétségbeesett mosollyal nézett felé, mintha oldani akarná a hangulatot. Nem mosolygott vissza, csak óvatosan a szipogó lett felé pillantott, a fiú a karján lógó díszegyenruha ujjába törölte könnyeit. Toris a fejét rázta, és elmerengett, vajon hol van most Oroszország, hol van a félelmetes Ivan és Tél tábornok ilyenkor, és hogyan is csúszhatott ki ennyire _szinte_ mindenkinek a kezéből az irányítás. A szovjet felé pillantott, az időközben leült az ő előbbi helyére a dolgozóasztalhoz, vigyorogva nézte Litvánia reszketeg aláírását. Tekintete a mellette rendületlenül, üres arckifejezéssel álló Nataliára siklott. Valakinek el kellene ezt magyaráznia…

Alexander észrevette, hogy még mindig benn vannak, és intett a fehérorosznak, hogy kísérje ki őket. A lány hosszú léptekkel szelte át a szobát, egy szempillantás alatt mellettük termett, Toris hátára tette a kezét, hogy kitessékelje, ettől a fiú összerezzent, kellemes bizsergés áradt szét testében. Az ajtóban állva kérdő tekintettel nézett a Nataliára, ő pedig alig észrevehetően a szovjet felé döntötte fejét, ajkai a később szót suttogták.

Homlokát ráncolta értetlenségében, de óvatosan megvonta a vállát, hogy rendben. Remélte, hogy a fehérorosztól megkaphatja azokat a válaszokat, amiket keres. Mélyen beszívta a levegőt, nehéz volt mellkasát megemelni. Elindult visszafele a folyosón, saját szobája felé, és miközben a mellette haladók is ugyanolyan nehézséggel próbálták tüdejüket megtölteni levegővel. Hamarosan megkezdik a katonai megszállásukat, már nincsen visszaút, ezt igazolta az a nyomasztó érzés is, ami minden egyes pillanattal egyre inkább úrrá lett rajta.

Ha belegondolt, hogy ez az egész még alig kezdődött el, és ő máris idegen megszállás alatt áll, beleborzongott. Az egész olyan egyszerűen reménytelen volt… Már csak várhat, talán egy napot, egy évet, vagy akár több évtizedet, amíg vége lesz. Vajon mi lehet most Lengyelországgal? Sajnálta őt, hogy ez az egész nála kezdődött, de magukat is, hogy náluk folytatódott, sőt egy keveset az egész világot sajnálta, hogy itt van egy újabb háború.

Egy pillanatra megállt, már egészen lemaradt a többiektől, akik ebből nem túl sokat vettek észre, valószínűleg ők is máson agyaltak éppen. Ahogyan kinézett az ablakon, próbált túllátni a ködfelhőkön, de csak képzelete segítségével mondhatta volna meg, hogy mit is lát odakint. Ám ahogy a nap egy pillanatra felszikrázott, egyetlen sugara áthatolt a ködön, és mint egy érintés végigsiklott arcán, mintha nem is a nap, hanem a remény aprócska, türelmes sugara ragyogná be arcát.

*1938. november 27-én adták elő először a Katyusa című dalt a Szövetségek Házának Oszlopcsarnokában, Moszkvában, a közönség háromszor is visszatapsolta. Az Anschluss évében, amikor már kétéves volt a Berlin-Róma tengely, ez a dal kőkemény propagandának számított, nagy tervekkel a jövőre nézve. Japán nyelven íródott egy hasonló című dal (Katyusa dala), ami már a huszadik század elején népszerűvé vált, de semmi köze az orosz dalhoz. Katyusa a köztudatban hamar átalakult orosz folklórrá, a nép egy rakat új versszakot költött hozzá. A dalról kapták a polgári nevüket a BM rakéta-sorozatvetők.

**A Balti-államok szovjet érdekszférába kerültek, ezért sztálini nyomásra szeptember 27-én Észtország, október 6-án Lettország, október 11-én Litvánia volt kénytelen „segítségnyújtási" szerződést kötni a Szovjetunióval, amit később a kis államok katonai megszállása követett.

A cím a latin háborús ok kifejezésből származik.


	5. Fehér halál

Ezek a finnek… Felajánlotta neki a szerződést, ugyanúgy, ahogy a baltiaknak. Karéliai-földhíd, Hankó-félsziget... Nem kért sokat, nem igaz? Néhány terület, néhány új vonal a térképre, ennyi az egész. Ha távolabbról nézi az íróasztalán helyet foglaló földgömböt, mondjuk három lépésre áll tőle, akkor igazán fel sem tűnik. Finnországot elnézve pedig csodálkozott azon, hogy nem ment bele ebbe azonnal. Bár volt az az erődrendszer, ami annak a finnek nagyon fontos volt, de hát ha Szovjetunió megtámadja, többet is veszíthet annál.

Fejét rázta, és a hóval körbeölelt tájat nézte, mikor ő kilépett az árnyékból, akkor is tél volt, és havazott, bár akkor sűrű pelyhekben, magabiztosan hullt a hó, mintha biztos lett volna abban, hogy legyőzi a nap egyre kevésbé melegítő sugarait, éppen ezért ráérősen szállingózott. De most szinte viharként zuhogott, jégdarabok kavarodtak bele, és neki-nekikoppantak az ablaknak, mintha csak kopognának, őt hergelnék, és gúnyolódnának rajta, hogy ekkora fölénnyel sem képes elbánni a finnekkel. Titkon valahol tisztelte őket ezért, de ezt persze soha nem vallotta volna be. Arra azonban még mindig nem jött rá, miért csinálja ezt, miért nem adta fel már a legelején, úgy sok mindentől megkímélhette volna magát. Nem mintha ő maga bánta volna ezt az egészet, egészen érdekes látvány volt, ahogy sítalpaikon száguldoznak, fehér öltözetük színe akár a kötéseké, ahogy a vér átütött néha rajta szinte festői látvány volt, mindig sajnálta, hogy nincs tehetsége a művészetekhez, bár ha egész álló nap festegetetne, soha nem jutna ideje egyéb intéznivalóira, és nem hitte, hogy a finnek előszeretettel megállnának, ha ő megkéri őket, hogy ne mozogjanak már úgy öt percig.

November 13. óta nem tárgyalt velük. Néha egy-egy pillanatra látta a finn szemében a kételkedést és a bizonytalanságot, akkor azt hitte, hogy végre meggyőzte és enged neki, de aztán Finnország megrázta fejét és megszólalt, szavai ekkor teljes ellentétben álltak tekintetével. Aztán november 29-én már teljesen elege lett a tétlenségből, a finnek viselnie kell a következményeket, így hát nemes egyszerűséggel a saját területeiket kezdték lőni, mintha finnek lennének. Másnap már meg is támadták őket, úgy gondolta, hogy egy hét alatt le is győzik őket. Ezzel szemben már december vége volt, és Finnország már ellentámadásokat is indított ellenük. Dühösen szorította egyre erősebben ökölbe kezeit, ez egyszerűen nem lehet igaz, _százszor*_ annyi harckocsijuk van mit nekik, csak példának okáért. De persze ennek oka kell, hogy legyen. Sztálin tisztjei… igen, biztosan ők tehetnek róla, már csak meg kell beszélnie Sztálinnal, hogy tartsanak egy kis tisztogatást.

~. . .~

Nem volt sok esélye.

Végig tudta, de nem érdekelte, mert ő nem ad át területeket csak úgy, ha szépen megkérik. Ő nem olyan. Harcolni fog, és tiszteletre méltóan elbukni, mert így tisztességes a népével szemben, nem fogja kitenni őket az oroszok, nem is, a szovjetek telhetetlen kezeinek önként és dalolva. Így legalább akármi történik, nem veszíthet, mert ő megpróbálta, _tényleg_ megpróbálta.

Tisztán emlékezett az első találkozására Szovjetunióval. Akkor várt, csak várt idegesen, hogy mikor jön Oroszország, egyedül volt az egész teremben, ez az egész csak rájuk tartozott, rá és Ivan-ra, legalábbis azt hitte. Helyette azonban más sétált be, könnyed léptekkel, dúdolgatva igazgatta a nyakkendőjét mielőtt leült volna a kis asztalhoz, a vele szemben lévő székre, mindezt a legnagyobb természetességgel. A férfi ránézett vöröses-barnás szemeivel, láthatóan jót szórakozott a finn kérdő-döbbent tekintetét látva. Tino már közel sem szórakozott ilyen jól, Ivan-t már ismerte, vele csak sikerült volna tárgyalnia, de ez itt egy ismeretlen, ki tudja, mivel hathatna rá. Végül összeszedte magát annyira, hogy megszólaljon, hirtelen kiszáradt torka miatt hangja rekedtes volt.

\- Kicsoda maga?

Ezt a másik valami érthetetlen oknál fogna rettentő mulatságosnak találta, legalábbis felnevetett, éles hangja bezengte az egész termet, a finn pedig kezdte magát egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezni, zavartan pislogott.

\- Szovjetunió.

Újabb kérdő tekintet.

\- A nevem Szovjetunió, és kérlek, tegeződjünk.

Tino eltűnődött, hogy mennyi idős is lehet. Volt valami benne, ami miatt úgy érezte, a férfi idősebb nála. De ez még mindig nem válasz a kérdésre. Mióta van itt? Csak volt ő is gyerek, mint mindannyian, nem?

A tárgyalás előrehaladtával egyre több meglepetést okozott a szovjet, persze nem jó értelemben. Ahogy teltek a percek, egyre jobban megijedt tőle, de aztán elhatározásra jutott. Nem, egyszerűen képtelen lenne hagyni, nem teheti meg, hogy enged egy ilyen valakinek.

Megrázta fejét, ez már nem is számít igazán, csak az, hogy itt van, még mindig. És nem csak ő, mert mások is támogatják, eszébe jutottak a sokkal kellemesebb emlékei. A Népszövetség kizárta Szovjetuniót, és felszólította tagállamait, hogy bármilyen módon segítsék a finneket. Ez a hír, míg visszagondolva is kellemes bizsergéssel töltötte el, mert legalább tudta, hogy ellene vannak ennek az egésznek. Az pedig különösen szép emlék volt, mikor egyszer csak három nemzet tagjai is betoppantak.

Éppen rumos teáját kortyolgatta, a forró ital végigégette torkát, de nem foglalkozott vele, kisebb gondja is nagyobb volt ennél, ráadásul kellemes forróság járta át, mintha csak hirtelen egy forró szaunába került volna.

Aztán valaki halkan megkopogtatta ajtaját, de csak formális jelleggel, mivel mire kinyitotta volna száját, már hallotta is a jellegzetes dobogást, ahogy a csizmákról szokás a havat lerázni, majd belépett három hófedte alak, hirtelen meg sem tudta volna mondani, kik, a vastag kabát, sapka, és sál miatt szinte felismerhetetlenek voltak. Nem mondtak semmit, mintha minden egyes napjuk így nézne ki. Csak miután lejjebb vetkőztek, és arcizmaik már nem fájtak annyira a hidegtől, kínálta meg őket rumos teával, ők pedig elfogadták. Tino végignézett hirtelen jött társaságán, bent egy angol, egy francia, és egy magyar próbált meg felmelegedni. Arthur magában szitkozódott, de szinte csak magának, az egyetlen szó, amit felismert a motyogásból a hideg volt. Francis pedig azon morgott, hogy az angol megint így káromkodik, Erzsébet pedig láthatóan már megszokta őket az odaút alatt.

\- Mi szél hozott titeket? – Letett mindegyikőjük elé egy gőzölgő bögrét, ujjaik rögtön rákulcsolódtak sajátjukra, hogy kezeiket melengessék. Próbált úrrá lenni értetlenségén.

\- Ha csak szél lett volna… - morgolódott magában Arthur de a francia szabad kéz híján lábon rúgta, jelezve, hogy nem panaszkodni jött idáig.

\- Ők ketten muníciót hoztak, én pedig ötezer embert**. – A magyar rámosolygott, ő pedig sajnálta, hogy éppen akkor kortyolt egy újabbat a forró italból, mert most majdnem kiköpte.

\- Eredetileg több mint húszezren jelentkeztek, de szigorúak voltak a feltételek, szóval, csak ötezren jöttünk - folytatta.

A finn oda-vissza kapkodta a fejét, nem is tudta, melyikükre nézzen.

\- É-én… - nem tudott mit mondani, talán a túlcsorduló érzésektől hirtelen beszélni is elfelejtett. Nem sok esélyük volt, és ezt ők is tudták, és most mégis idejöttek...Ezt nem tudta meghálálni.

\- Ne mondj semmit – mondta az angol – nem kell megköszönnöd. Soha nem hagynánk, hogy a ruszkik csak úgy eltapossanak. Úriemberségem nem hagyná. – Önelégült mosoly kíséretében kortyolt bele a teába, már láthatóan jobb kedve volt, mint mikor megérkeztek.

\- De talán valamit tehetnél – felkapta a fejét a francia hangját hallva – Nem is, inkább csak tanácsolok valamit. Következőre inkább bort igyál, sokkal kifinomultabb. Csak szólnod kell, és hozok neked. De azért ez se rossz. – Ekkor ivott egy kortyot a forró italból, olyan mérhetetlen eleganciával, amilyenre csak ő volt képes.

~. . .~

Újra végignézett a havas tájon, végigsimított _nyári***_ egyenruháján, majd sóhajtva folytatta az útját. Cipőjén beszivárgott a hó, de már egy ideje nem is érezte a hideget. Finnországot kereste. Alaposan nézett körbe, a fehér ruha láthatatlanná tette, számított arra is, hogy esetlegesen sítalpakon suhan előtte, nem hiába hívták őket fehér halálnak.

Azóta, hogy elkezdődött ez az egész, már hónapok elteltek, és bár jó ideig úgy tűnt, hogy a képzett finnek nyernek, mégis ők győztek, de ez most nem adott olyan jó érzést, mint mikor régebben nyert valaki ellen, mert ez most más volt, most ő a beosztott, nem a főnök.

Meglátott valakit egy fa tövében, véres lábnyomok vezettek a távolról alig kivehető alak rögtönzött pihenőhelye felé. Lépteit felgyorsította, és igen, már látta a szőke fejet, érezte a másik ország jelenlétét, ahogy az remegő kezekkel simította félre homlokából a vértől összetapadt tincseket, hogy felkeljen, legalábbis megpróbálja. Egyik lábára észrevehetően próbálta nem helyezni a testsúlyát. Mikor meglátta őt elcsodálkozott, szemeiben pedig düh villant. Az orosz kétlépésnyire tőle megállt.

\- Oroszország… hogy a fenébe hagyhattad ezt?! – Megdöbbent, nem egészen erre számított.

\- Pontosítanál?

\- Hogyan hagyhattad… hagyhattátok, hogy idáig fajuljon minden? Hogyan engedhettétek, hogy Szovjetunió ezt tegye? Hogy csak úgy… jöjjön, és azt tegyen, amit akar? Hol van ilyenkor a régi Ivan? – Lábával rúgta a havat, mondandója végén egy könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán. Hagyta, hadd dühöngje ki magát legalább gyorsan túl lesz rajta, és lenyugszik, vagy beletörődik.

És megint felemlegették neki, miket tett egyszer régen. Álomködös évek voltak azok, néha már abban sem volt biztos, hogy megtörténtek. De hát… neki is valahogy fenn kellett maradnia, és nekik is, és azt hitte ezen már túl vannak, hogy elfelejtették, de nem, már megint nem. Hiába használta most a finn most pozitív jelzőként a régi szót, mégis szívébe nyilallt, és fájt, nagyon, hogy már megint csak a múlt számít, pedig az már egyszer véget ért, csak felejtsék már el…

Azt kívánta, bár jönne valami, ami ezt megváltoztatja, bár legutóbb, mikor magában valami újért és jobbért fohászkodott, megjelent Szovjetunió, szóval ez lehet, hogy nem a legpontosabb kívánság.

\- Országként nem tanultad még meg, hogy van, hogy nincs választásod?

Ekkor Tino válaszolni akart valamit, valami csípőset, de torkán akadt a szó, mert pontosan tudta, miről beszél Ivan.

~. . .~

A finn tudta, hogy most szó nélkül az orosszal kell tartania, már megtanulta a régi időkből. Mire visszaindultak, már szinte meg is gyógyult a lába, csak az első száz méter volt kicsit nehézkes.

Nem beszélgettek, felesleges lett volna, amúgy is, miről szokás ilyen helyzetben cseverészni, az időjárásról?

Könnyedén találtak vissza, most nem esett a hó, tisztán látszódtak még Ivan nyomai.

Tudta, hogy valószínűleg a szovjethez mennek, és félt, de nem mondhatta egyszerűen útitársának, hogy álljanak meg, forduljanak vissza, ne menjenek. Nem akarta magát nevetségessé tenni, és tudta, hogy valószínűleg az orosz se szeretne menni, neki is csak muszáj.

Észre sem vette, hogy megérkeztek, nem nézte meg magának a helyet, ahova mentek, nem érdekelte, és nem is akarta, hogy a jövőben emlékei legyenek róla. Ivan a bejárat előtt megállította, csuklóira kattintotta a bilincset, ő pedig nem tiltakozott, sok értelme nem lett volna, már nem.

Mikor beléptek, már várt rájuk az a szovjet, de ez sem érdekelte, számított rá. Nem érdekelte semmi, mert csak most tudatosult benne, hogy mekkora bajban van, ebből már nem mászik ki olyan egyszerűen, tehát csak essenek túl rajta mihamarabb. Csak egy pillanatra nézett rá a férfi, aztán tekintete az oroszra siklott, valami villant benne, csak annyit mondott, hogy büszke rá, mert megtette magától, amire kérte, látja, nem is volt olyan nehéz, és vállon veregette.

Valaki szólt neki, és hátrafordult, ekkor Ivan ránézett a finnre, egyenesen rá, szemeiben a kérdés, hogy ő is hallotta-e, amit Alexander mondott, ő is hallotta, hogy büszke rá? Nem tudott semmit sem válaszolni, csak mikor elfordult tőle az orosz, és elindult valahová ki az épületből, rázta meg szomorúan a fejét, ebből valóban nehéz lesz kimászni…

Most határozottan jólesett volna az a francia bor.

*A finn hadseregnek nagyjából 250 000 volta létszáma, 30 harckocsijuk volt, és 130 repülőgépük, míg a szovjeteknek 1 000 000 emberük, közel 3000 harckocsijuk és 3800 repülőgépük volt.

**Bár eredetileg 20 000-nél is többen jelentkeztek önkéntesnek, a magyar kormány szigorú feltételeket állított (pl.: nem lehetett kommunista szimpatizáns, teljes katonai szolgálatot le kellett töltenie, nőtlennek kellett lennie… stb.), és leszűkítette 5000 főre.

***A szovjetek nagy része nyári egyenruhát viselt, repülőgépeik zöme elavult volt, és bár szívósak voltak, kiképzetlenek is. Karácsony felé előfordult, hogy sűrű sorokban, egymás kezét fogva masíroztak az aknamezőn a finn védvonalakkal szemben.


	6. Monotonitás

_Mert te ilyen vagy, s ők olyanok_

A litván nem tudott aludni, össze-vissza forgolódott ágyában, sehogy sem volt jó. Azért igyekezett visszafogni magát, és nem mocorogni annyit, nehogy a többi Balti-állam felébredjen a szomszédos szobákban.

Amióta kitört a háború, képtelen volt öt óránál többet aludni, ami nagyon is nyugtalanította, fogalma sem volt, meddig bírja még. Talán egy nap majd összecsuklik a kimerültségtől, feltűnésmentesen, akkor majd kipiheni magát, és minden kezdődhet elölről.

Nem tudta, hogy tudnak a többiek olyan egyszerűen elaludni.

 _S mert neki az érdeke más_

Megelégelte az egészet, és a lehető leghalkabban ledobta magáról a takarót, dühödten sóhajtott egyet, és az ablakhoz lépett. Mikor kinézett rajta, szinte meglepődött, hogy ősz van, hiszen mintha tegnap még tavasz lett volna, mintha valaki ellopta volna az értékes idejét.

Egy ideig még nem vette észre, hogy fázik, de aztán kegyetlenül rátört az érzés, a hideg indaként kúszott végig az oldalán, tüskéi mellkasába fúródtak, és nem engedték levegővel teleszívni tüdejét, jeges karmok bizsergették koponyáját, régi szép emlékeit próbálták kikaparni. A csillagok szirénként babonázták meg, és mire észrevette, már nekidőlt a párkánynak, az a húsába vágott.

Megrázta fejét, hátha letisztul róla a hajnal köde.

 _S az igazság idegállapot_

Hátrébb húzódott, és kabátjáért ment, majd visszasétált, remélve, hogy talán a betüremkedő fagyos szél átmossa fejét, és végre el tud majd aludni.

Beleszomorodott a ténybe, hogy az előző háború alig több mint húsz éve volt. Talán ez már egy örökké tartó mókuskerék, hiszen vesztesek mindig lesznek, így mindig lesz egy elégedetlen, aki majd újra harcolni akar, hátha időközben beletanul a háború szabályaiba és a végén majd az ő keze írja a békeszerződéseket. Mindkét fél állította, hogy igaza van, és talán majd a végén egy kis csoport ember pontot tesz a vita végére, és megmondja jó pár év távlatából, hogy mi is az igazság.

 _Vagy megfogalmazás_

Fagyott ujjait tördelte, már idegeskedett, már félt, hogy mi lesz ennek a vége, még a végén egyszer neki is annyi lesz, egy verőfényes délutánon elé tesznek egy körülményesen megfogalmazott papírt, melyben burkoltan közlik, hogy ennyi volt. Egy nap könnyedén eltűnhet, ő is a többiek is, és csak pár díszesen illusztrált oldal marad utánuk pár könyvben, amiket már évek óta senki sem vett le a polcról. Vagy marad utánuk valaki vagy valami.

Vagy csak Szovjetunió marad utánuk.

 _S mert kint nem tetszik semmi sem_

Elég volt! Nem fog itt fagyoskodni, és a haláláról képzelődni. Az éjszaka gyakorlatilag az övé, pár pillanatra senki sem felügyeli, lesi a szeme sarkából, ellenőrzi. Az éj leple mindent eltakar, aminek nem kellene kiderülnie. Újdonsült elszántsággal nézett ki az ablakon, a táj már nem csak egy csinos keretbe foglalt kép volt számára, hanem hirtelen térbelivé vált, elérhetővé. Óvatosan kitárta az üvegszárnyakat, erősen, talán kissé görcsösen rámarkolt a párkányra, és…

 _S mert győzni nem lehet a tömegen_

Nem. Ez az egész egy őrület, őrültség, és veszélyes, és ha lebukik annyi…

Hátrébb tántorodott.

 _S ami szabály, mind nélkülem született_

Szóval, ha Alexander elkapja, benne kárt tehet, de a népében nem, mert azt ő maga is megérezné. Talán mégsem akkora ostobaság.

Fejéből az észérvek elpárologtak és belefagytak az alig egy perce tovatűnt múltba, ő viszont haladt tovább az idővel.

Ha mindenki más csinálhat valamit, aminek úgysem lesz jó vége, ő miért nem?

Ha mindenki más kockáztathat, akkor már ő is, igaz?

Nem volt biztos a válaszban.

Aztán lebámult az utcára, és sokkal biztonságosabbnak tűnt, mint ott bent, sokkal élhetőbbnek, és _szabadabbnak,_ és hiába sikította fülsértően egy kis hang a fejében, hogy ne tegye, közelebb lépett a tiszta levegő forrásához.

 _Ideje volna végre már megszöknöm közületek_

Érthetetlen lendülettel lendült ki az ablakon.

Végigsétált az utcán, fagyos ujjait zsebébe dugta és átkozta magát, hogy nem hozott kesztyűt. Annyira nevetségesen és meglepően egyszerű volt az egész, hogy szinte maga sem hitte el, hogy ébren van. Valahol mélyen csak arra várt, hogy elkapják, vagy, hogy felébresszék reggelit csinálni. Lábait rutinosan egymás elé pakolgatva azon agyalt, vajon miért nem tette meg előbb? Miért nem lopakodott ki már egy korábbi éjszakán, miért nem jutott eszébe tenni is valamit ahelyett, hogy csak szépen lassan belefagyott volna az egyforma hétköznapokba? Mindegy is, a lényeg, hogy most itt van, és reggel előtt vissza kellene érnie, ha nem akar nagy bajt. Ennyi kockázat elég egyszerre, már ez sem rá vall, ha elmesélné valakinek, az valószínűleg csak kinevetné, olyan nevetségesen abszurd az egész.

Egyáltalán merre megy? És mikor kell majd megfordulnia, hogy időben visszatérjen? Ki kellett találnia valamit, de képtelen volt normálisan gondolkodni. Furcsa módon büszke volt magára, járása tétovából peckessé vált. Aztán meghallott egy apró zörejt és…

Szíve őrült vágtába kezdett, pedig valószínűleg csak egy mókus, vagy rágcsáló, esetleg egy kóbor kutya… Az nem lehet, hogy valaki észrevette, _nem, nem, nem…_

Nem tudta, hogy elfusson-e, vagy várjon. A fák között egy szőke fejet látott megvillanni. _Futás_ , villant át az agyán, de a félelem addigra végigkúszott lábszárain, és elrágta izmait, hogy ne menekülhessen. Nagy nehezen végül mégis megemelte egyik lábát, de túl gyorsan, így hatalmas zuhanás lett a vége, amitől csak még inkább pánikba esett. Egy pillanat alatt újra talpra ugrott, ezúttal igyekezett megtartani egyensúlyát, és épp újra nekilendült volna, amikor gúnyos kuncogás ütötte meg a fülét. Határozottan _női_ és _túlontúl ismerős_ gúnyos kuncogás. Megnyugodott, az utolsó csepp adrenalin is kiszivárgott véréből. Már csak egy enyhe szégyenérzet kavargott benne, mikor a fehérorosz lány előlépett a fák közül.

\- Mit keresel itt? – kérdezte Natalia végül.

\- Nem tudtam aludni. – A lány kérdő tekintetét látva folytatta. – Fogalmam sincs.

\- Szintúgy. Megláttalak kisétálni – nézett rá. - Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy nem volt jobb dolgom – vont vállat.

Toris bólintott, és a talajt kezdte bámulni, kezdte magát eléggé kínosan érezni, nem volt arra készülve, hogy társasága is lesz. Ráadásul úgy érezte lassan odafagy, ha nem mozdul meg végre, de fogalma sem volt arról, mit tegyen. Végül csak azt látta a szeme sarkából, ahogy a lány ismét vállat von, és elindul valamerre. Óvatos léptekkel követni kezdte.

Csendben sétáltak, és a litván már szinte meg is feledkezett arról, hogy nincs egyedül, mikor a másik megszólalt.

\- Te mit gondolsz erről… erről az egészről?

Kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét válaszul.

\- Mármint… Szovjetunióról… - Miután kinyögte, idegesen körbetekintett, mintha a neve kimondásával megidézhette volna. – Merthogy én nem igazán tudom, mit gondoljak. Úgy értem… nem csak rossz ötletei vannak. Csak valahogy közben az egész mégis rosszul sül el, és nem látja be, hogy az ő hibájából. És vannak eléggé, nos, _érdekes_ megnyilvánulásai.

A litván tétován bólintott.

\- Szerinted miért ilyen? Úgy értem, többnyire senki sem születik őrültnek – folytatta végül a fehérorosz.

Toris vállat vont, nem mutatott különösebb hajlandóságot a rendes válaszolásra, nem tudta milyen választ vár tőle a másik, és egyre inkább aggasztotta a közelgő hajnal.

\- Mindegy is. – mondta a lány, felfigyelve a litván csendességére.

\- Meddig fog még vajon tartani ez az egész? – nyögte ki végül az őt leginkább foglalkoztató kérdést Toris, és óvatosan társára pillantott a szeme sarkából.

Natalia nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Attól tartok, ez nem rajtunk múlik. – Piszkálni kezdte a kesztyűjéből kilógó szálat, láthatóan kezdett számára egyre kényelmetlenebbé válni a beszélgetés. Közben észrevette, hogy a litván őt figyeli. – De igazából, szinte mindig is ez volt. Mindig csak vártuk, hogy mikor lesz vége ennek meg annak. És vége lett. Szóval talán mégsem olyan rossz a helyzet, mint elsőre tűnik. – Az égre pillantott. – Ideje lenne indulni.

Toris szótlanul követte. Hiába lesz egyszer vége, ha addigra ők már nem lesznek itt. És ezek a monoton hétköznapok… mintha minden egyes nap pontosan ugyanaz lenne _újra, és újra, és újra_ , és már érezte, hogy hamarosan ebbe annyira beleszokik és belefárad, hogy ha megáshatják Szovjetunió sírját sem lesz képes újrakezdeni, és csak ismételni fog mindent a végtelenségig. De úgy döntött, kételyeiről nem szól semmit. Végül is, már az is szép eredmény, hogy ennyi időt megéltek, nem?

Sóhajtott, ahogy újra megpillantotta az ismerős házat, és miután visszaosont falai közé, azon gondolkodott, hogy valójában mit is szeretne, hogy történjen.

Nem tudott pontos választ adni.

 _Nem! Nem! nem bírok már bolond_ _  
_ _szövevényben lenni szál;_ _  
_ _megérteni és tisztelni az őrt_ _  
_ _s vele fájni, ha fáj!_ _  
_ _Aki bírta, rég kibogozta magát_ _  
_ _s megy tőrök közt és tőrökön át._ _*_

*Mindkét versrészlet Szabó Lőrinc – Az Egy álmai című verséből van.

Nem tudom, mit írhatnék. Mármint bocsánat a késésért, és remélem, összekaparom magam annyira, hogy a következő fejezetet már hamarabb hozzam^^

Elég sok akadályozó tényező összegyűlt utamban, és nagyon-nagyon hosszú lenne mindet kifejteni… A lényeg, hogy itt a fejezet^^~…


	7. Einsamkeit

7\. Einsamkeit*

Csönd volt, már amennyire bárhol is csend lehet. A nedves talajon, amibe késő őszi lehullott falevelek keveredtek, tompán koppantak foszlott csizmás léptei. A levelekben összegyűlt aprócska pocsolyákban bármikor szemügyre vehette volna magát, már ha akarja. De látta már elégszer a puskacsövön tisztítás közben visszatükröződő arcát, az bőven elég volt. Tudta jól, hogy haja hónapok óta lenőtt, már lassan a vállához is hozzá-hozzáért egy-egy tincs, hogy arca borostás, szeme karikás – az összhatás leginkább egy lecsúszott alkoholistára emlékeztette, ami nem igazán dobta fel hangulatát.

Eltelt már jó pár perc, mire feltűnt neki, hogy szíve hevesen dobog – mit dobog, dübörög, kiált, vágtázik, mintha menekülni akarna tőle. Léptei is felgyorsultak, mégis halkabban suhantak végig az esőillatú talajon. Megállt, feltette magának a kérdést, vajon miért siet? Semmi zaj, még a madarak is elmenekültek, közel s távol az ő légzése a leghangosabb. Aztán rájött, hogy a fülsértő csönd zavarja, az erdő természettel szembemenő némasága. Vajon hol vannak a madarak? És az őzek, a rókák, a varjak, medvék? A virágok? Az volt a legrémisztőbb talán, hogy még letaposott növényeket se nagyon látott, mintha az összes vadvirágot jobb híján, temetőkbe hurcolták volna.

Volt, hogy ledermedt, megállt, szétnézett, hallgatózott. Mintha hangokat hallott volna, de végig csak a saját légzésének zajától ijedt meg. Minden egyes alkalommal végiggondolta, hogy is került ide, távol mindentől, olyan abszurd volt, hogy néha szinte elhitte, csak a képzelete folytat vele kegyetlen játszmát. Ha igen, akkor csodásan átverte. Büszke volt a képzeletére.

Elmosolyodott.

November vége felé járt, sejtette, bár már régen nem tartotta számon az idő múlását. Az őszi szél, ami eleinte mindössze csak frissítőnek volt mondható, egyre csípősebbé vált, érződött a levegőben, hogy hamarosan Tél tábornok is tiszteletét teszi. Az esőillat keveredett a lehullott falevelekével, fülledt volt és friss egyszerre. Ivan pedig csak állt kint az ablak előtt, cigarettázó társai körében, passzív dohányosként szívta be a csípős füstöt, ami a szélnek köszönhetően orrába tolult.

Előttük a senki földje, mögötte a németek vonalai húzódtak, az egyik sátor előtt egy különös figura állt, hófehér haját összeborzolta, sápadt arcát pedig kicsípte a szél, ami így majdnem olyan vörös volt, mint a szemei. Olybá tűnt, mintha a vérrel locsolt hó fertőzte volna meg, valójában azonban albínó volt. A feje tetején, mintha csak a valaha volt királyokat akarta volna kicsúfolni, koronaként heverészett a napsárga kanárija. Már az arcáról is le lehetett olvasni, hogy éppen kioszt valakit, amiért az le merte németezni. Merthogy ő porosz, és még mindig olyan erővel és intenzitással égett benne a nemzeti büszkeség, mint jó pár száz évvel ezelőtt, amikor még Német Lovagrendnek hívatta magát. Néha féltette, nehogy feleméssze ez a tűz.

Ivannak sok mindenre kellett volna gondolnia – a közeledő fagyokra, a Moszkvához túl közel érő németekre - de a fejében csak egy kérdés visszhangzott újra és újra, akár egy idegesítő propaganda: Vajon hol a porosz öccse?

Támadtak. Hogy ki kire? Nem igazán számított, a lényeg az volt, hogy üssön / lőjön / vágjon / taposson és életeket és jövőket lopjon, életéveket azoktól, akik biztosan hasznosabban töltenék idejüket, mint ő. Pörgött, és forgott, és megpróbálta elfelejteni mindazt, ami valaha megsebezte. Rosszul álltak, ezért merészkedtek ki sokan a lövészárokból, minden mindegy alapon.

 _/ A szovjet hadseregben nagyobb bátorság kell a visszavonuláshoz, mint az előrenyomuláshoz./_

Azt sem tudták már, merre van az ő táboruk, teljes kétségbeesett káosz lett úrrá mindenkin. Mármint szinte mindenkin. Egyes németek törhetetlen precizitással ordítottak parancsokat, nem zavartatva magukat azzal, hogy bárki hallhatja azokat. A nyugatiaknak voltak jobb fegyvereik, bár az oroszok a létszámfölényükkel próbálták elnyomni őket.

 _/ Egy ember halála tragédia. Millióké statisztika./_

Hirtelen fejtetőn koppintotta egy hideg esőcsepp. Majd egy másik. Eleredt az eső, és rövidesen már mindössze az számított, hogy ki tudja úgy kirántani csizmáját a mocsokból, hogy ne essen rá egy fegyverre. Talán vissza kellett volna vonulnia mindkét félnek táboraik közé, aztán lebontani az egészet, és tömegesen hazavonulni, és felégetni mindent, ami a háborúra emlékeztet. Letaszítani a vezetőket, átvenni az irányítást, békét kötni, és nagy piros nyomtatott betűkkel a történelemkönyvekbe írni: Hát ezt jól elcs****tük.

Inkább fekete betűkkel kéne beleírni.

Ivan csak állt ott, és tenyerét a hulló esőcseppek közé emelte, hátha egy ráesik, de mindegyik minduntalan kikerülte őt, ami enyhe frusztráltsággal töltötte el. Már rég nem esett eső, és ezt most valami isteni jelnek tekintette, hátha a lehulló csapadékcseppek elmossák a bánatot. Nem is igazán törődött vele senki még, ha meg majd ráront valaki, nincs sok vesztenivalója, maximum ki kell magyaráznia magát valaki előtt gyors regenerációja miatt, de abban sem volt biztos, hogy egy ekkora kavalkádban feltűnne bárkinek is.

Két éles inda fonódott leengedett karjára, marták, húzták, tépték. Mikor lenézett, látta, hogy nem is indákról van szó, hanem ujjakról, ami némiképp lecsillapította fülében dübörögve lüktető pulzusát. Valójában öt ujjról, csak kettőnél kikopott a kesztyű olcsó anyaga, és azok erősebben nyomták bele magukat az orosz húsába. Talán fel kéne néznie – futott át az agyán – akkor láthatná ki az. Talán egy álom, aki erőszakkal rángatja magával? Lehet, hogy aludnia kellett volna az ezelőtti három napban, de nem mert- félt az éjszaka rémeitől, az ismeretlen árnyékoktól, amik az ablakok előtt várták hogy elaludjon, és közel sem volt biztos benne, hogy mindet csak odaképzelte. Hiába volt nagy és erős ország, félt. Mint minden nagy és erős ország. Megeshet, hogy most maga a nagybetűs Sors ragadta el, eddig is csak valószínűleg megfeledkezett róla.

 _/Végzet? E fogalom nem egyéb misztikumnál, értelmetlenségnél./**_

Jó, talán azt a maradék vodkát sem kellett volna meginnia - de az ébren töltött éjszaka után hajnalra már a saját gondolatait is unta – és akkor most nem gondolna ilyeneket.

Nem volt már sok ideje elmélkedni, hamarosan egy jól irányzott ütéssel gondoskodtak a kimaradt alvás pótlásáról.

Arra ébredt, hogy a mennyezetről hideg cseppek csapódnak arcába. Vagy az is lehet, hogy magára a csöpögő hangra, de az is megeshet, hogy az alatta elterülő hideg kő miatti kényelmetlenség keltette fel. Meg akarta törölni arcát egyik kezével, de az csak egy bizonyos pontig mozdult. Idegesen rángatni kezdte karját, valami hűvös mélyedt minden egyes próbálkozásnál csuklójába. Félig meddig felemelte felsőtestét, és hunyorogva odanézett. Valaki roppant fontosnak tarthatta, hogy ne mozduljon, mert nem elég a cella, még a rácshoz is bilincselték. A sóhajtás és káromkodás különös keverékével terült vissza a padlóra. Azzal, hogy pazaroltak rá egy cellát meg egy bilincset, és a plafon csak egy helyen ázott be, már több törődést kapott, mint az orosz hadseregben az egész második világháború alatt. Ez alapján egész szimpatikusak lettek volna nekik a németek, ha nem hallott volna Hitlerről. Csodálkozott is egy kicsit. Bár ágya az nem volt.

Kisvártatva valaki végigcsörtetett a folyosókon, de az utolsó pillanatban hallotta, ahogy elkanyarodik. Aztán még valaki. Na, a harmadik alak már ténylegesen felé tartott.

A földről először a csizmát pillantotta meg, ami a körülményekhez képest egészen tiszta volt, bár látott rajta néhány foltot, amit viselője valószínűleg már hónapok óta próbál lekaparni, mindeddig sikertelenül, és szinte biztos volt benne, hogy már soha nem is szabadul meg tőlük. Hirtelen önmagát is egy ilyen foltnak érezte. Felnézett.

Tekintete egy vörös szempárba ütközött. Azt mondják – többek között ő maga is – hogy a szem a lélek tükre. A porosz szeme most dühös elszántságtól égett, amin csodálkozott, mert ő rohadtul nem ezt érezte. Persze néha őt is elkapta a tettvágy, de aztán elég volt körbenéznie, hogy utána csak be akarjon mászni a takarója alá, mint kiskorában egy viharos éjjelen, hogy soha többé ne jöjjön elő. Talán a világháború is olyan, mint egy macska halála. Mindenki másképp éli meg. Van, aki kutyát vesz vagy hörcsögöt, aranyhalat, van, aki még évekig rá sem bír nézni semmilyen állatra, és vannak azok, akik rögtön két új macskát is vesznek, és csak akkor némulnak el, ha szóba kerül az előző.

A fehér hajú törökülésbe huppant, ezért ő is felült, mert kínosnak érezte volna, ha fekve bámulja. A porosz megköszörülte a torkát. Az orosz kérdőn nézett rá. Érdekesen néztek ki együtt, a vasrácsok két oldalán, hiszen a láthatóan erősebb volt bilincsben és a vadabb kószálhatott szabadon, de valahol feleslegesnek tűnt az egész, hisz odahaza mindketten rabok.

\- Gondolom, érdekel, miért vagy itt. – Az albínó szavai kalapácsként hasítottak a csend falába. – Mármint, hogy miért hoztalak ide. Vagyis, hogy miért pont most… Mármint nyilván, harcolunk egymás ellen meg minden, de… áh, szóval hatalmasságom kérni szeretne valamit tőled.

Majdnem hangosan felröhögött. Miféle kínzás ez, halálra nevettetik? Kérni valamit a hadifogolytól? Mi lesz a következő, hogy _légy szíves áruld el a hadititkokat_? Bár az is lehet, hogy valami erős szert belényomtak, és most hallucinál. Megeshet, hogy félreértette a poroszt, bár az országvarázs miatt értenie kellett volna. Neki meg nem kellene itt lennie.

\- Te. Kérni valamit. Tőlem. – Csak ennyire futotta válaszként.

\- Oké, értem, hogy elsőre furán hangzik, de…

\- Nézz már rám! Nézz már _ránk_! Szerinted… – Torkából feltört a keserűség, és most utat éget magának, fel akarja perzselni az egész csatateret.

\- Végigmondhatnám?! –Frusztráltan rádörrent, hangjában visszhangzott, ahogy kard kardnak csapódik. Nem is igazán hallotta még így beszélni. – Tehát. Gondolom rájöttél, hogy én sem vagyok épp a helyzet magaslatán. Arra gondoltam, hogy miért is ne foghatnánk össze? Tudod, ez mindkettőnknek jó lenne. Kölcsönösen előnyös. Szóval, én el tudlak vinni innen, egészen a magyar határig, cserébe csak egy kis szívességet kérek. Na, mit szólsz? – Gyanúsan vigyorgott hozzá.

Nem bízott a poroszban. Nem tudta mi ez a „kis szívesség", de nagyon úgy hangzott, mint amikor a szarajevói merényletet „semmiségnek" nevezte, és abból is tökéletes világháborús ürügy lett.

\- Nem.

\- Mi?

\- Nem. Azt sem tudom, mit akarsz.

\- Arról lenne szó, hogy… izé… lehet, hogy most arra akarlak rávenni, hogy menj el Berlinbe. Még úgy a háború vége előtt. Valószínűleg Hitlert ugrálja körbe… Ott van valahol az én kedves öcsém. Légy szíves, keverj le neki egy istenes pofont, és hurcold el hozzám, had öleljem meg.

Csend, a padlót bámulták, a mondat vége még a levegőben lógott.

\- Én meg hagyjak hátra mindenkit? – Ezek a gondolatok úsztak ki a felszínre az orosz kavargó fejében.

\- Tudom, hogy nehéz, dönteni és nem is akarlak sürgetni, de a helyedben arra törekednék, hogy kihagyjam a Gestapo-féle kihallgatást.

\- Mi?

\- Nos, _megeshet_ , hogy azért nem öltek meg rögtön, mert azt mondtam, hogy te egy elég… befolyásos személy vagy, és ezért most ki akarnak hallgatni…

\- Szóval már döntöttél is helyettem, igaz? – A hangja rekedtessé vált, és valahová a szemközti fal téglái közé bámult el. Tekintete azt sugallta, hogy nem a falat látja, hanem eltemetett évek emlékeit, csak ezek az emlékek elfelejtettek sírba szállni a múlttal.

A fehér hajú sajnálta, hogy nem tudta másképp megoldani, de ő annyira örült, mikor látott egy másik országot, de közben fojtogatóan szomorú is volt, először el sem hitte, hogy valaki az ő sorsára jutott, vagy ő az orosz sorsára? És már annyira elege volt a háborúkból, hogy bármit megtenne, bárkit feláldozna, tűzbe dobna, hogy véget érjen ez az egész. Soha nem hitte volna, hogy ezt pont ő fogja gondolni.

\- Rendben. – Lila szemek néztek a vörösekbe. Hirtelen beugrott, hogy azért zavarja ennyire a porosz szeme, mert _arra_ a zászlóra emlékezteti. Még egy vörös egyezség. Megrezzent a gondolatra.

Az orosz rájött, hogy nincs veszteni valója. Miért féltené a családját? Mégis ki volt ott, mikor rosszabb éjszakákon csak remélni tudta, hogy a párna, amibe arcát temeti, megfojtja? Ki volt ott, amikor már megint túl sokat ivott, mert nem tudta, hol a határ? Ki volt ott, amikor körülötte mindenki fuldokolt a vérben, de ő végre császár volt egy kicsit, de nem az életé, mint valaha remélte, hanem a halálé? Ki volt ott, mikor erejét már meghaladta a tettetés? Ki volt ott, amikor még mindig ő volt a hibás mindenért? Maximum Tél tábornok. Be kéne látnia, hogy nem neki való a törődő szerep, úgyis mindenki annak látja, aminek akarja.

Talán el kéne engednie a fájó múlt árnyképeit. De ha elveszti a fájdalmas emlékeket, mije marad? Esetleg önmaga, de nem akart az lenni, mint a kezdetekkor, az a naiv gyerek, aki mindig orra bukott. Egyedül volt, be kellett látnia. Másokat mintha beavattak volna a világ olyan szabályaiba, amikről neki lefelejtettek szólni.

\- Biztos vagy benne?

\- Lehet bármiben is biztosnak lenni? – _Mosolyogj és bólogass, amíg csak lehet._

\- Jogos.

\- Hogy sikerült annyira megharagítanod Hitlert, hogy ideküldjön az isten háta mögé?

\- Most a saját országodról beszélsz? Amúgy meg, viszonylag könnyű volt, meg hát rossz fényt is vetne hatalmasságomra, ha az az alak kedvelne.

 _/Oly sok tízezer katona, tiszt és tábornok hősiességét tette semmivé egy ilyen ember... Felszabadíthatta volna magát, átléphetett volna az örökkévalóságba és a nemzeti hallhatatlanságba, de ő inkább Moszkvába akart menni./***_

 _-_ És… - folytatta – valamennyit mind hallattunk abból, mi van most nálatok.

Kérdő tekintet volt a válasz.

\- Tudod, nem tudom mi a keresztneve, Szovjetunió eléggé szereti a feltűnést.

Mindketten a csizmájukat bámulták.

\- Nah, majd felkeltelek, addig aludd ki magad, vagy valami. Nyugi, most csak lazsálós alakok lesznek őrségben éjjel. – A porosz felpattant, az orosz pedig végignyúlt újra. Ha egyszer eltemetik, akkor is ilyen pózban fog feküdni, csak az egyetlen súly a vállán a kétméternyi föld lesz.

\- Gute Nacht! – és csak a visszhang maradt, ami még a valósághoz kötötte az álmodás peremén.

Aztán egy csepp víz megint arcon találta.

 _*einsamkeit~magányosság_

 _**igen, idézetek Sztálintól egy fanfic-ben. Ennél mélyebbre már nem süllyedhetek._

 _***Na, jó, ez Hitlertől van. Hagyjuk._

 _+1: Másnak is megmaradt, mikor a világháborúkat a gazdik macskájuk halálára adott reakciójukhoz hasonlítottam? Ezt soha nem heverem ki. Na,_ _ennél_ _nincs már lejjebb._

 _+még 1: Inkább nem ígérgetem, hogy mikorra lesz új fejezet. 2100 előtt, annyi biztos.^^_


End file.
